Missing Son
by AnnHalliwell
Summary: This is a tale of when both little Chris and adult Chris disappear at the same time. (The story is based on a Charmed RPG I played in, sadly the RPG is now dead.) [As usual I own no characters from Charmed] Rated T for safety reasons since this story is not yet finished. (Updats to Chapter 3 and partial Chapter 20 is up)
1. Chapter 1

In the year 2028, the now adult children of the Charmed Ones were doing most of the demon fighting. The Charmed Ones still fought when needed...but they learned as early on that their children were much more powerful than they were. Only things weren't as peaceful as they were at the moment in the year 2008. A Source, who had grown very powerful, and hired a group of Sister Witches, who choose to use their magic for evil, to destroy the Charmed Ones and their families. For months...6 months to be exact, the Charmed Ones and their children had been fighting these Sisters and what seemed to be thousands of other demons being sent their way. Only, the Halliwells weren't winning the fight...evil was winning.

It had now been 6 months since these non-stop demonic attacks and attacks by these evil Sisters had begun. Wyatt heard his cousin Katherine, one of Paige's twin daughters calling out for help. He, Chris and Melinda Orbed to their Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry's home, to find a devastating sight. Henry was dead, laying next to him was Henry Jr., they were found in the living room. The three siblings, carefully made their way through each room of the house. They found their Aunt Paige, and their cousin Tamora dead in the kitchen, it was obvious, that they had been trying to make potions. They heard Katherine scream, and raced for the Attic. The three children of Piper and Leo, burst into their Aunt's Attic, in time to witness, someone shimmering out, so not to be seen by them, and four Darklighters, firing their arrows at Katherine. Before the siblings could attack, the Darklighters were gone...and so was Katherine. The Halliwell family, had suffered its most devastating loss to date.

A week later, while in the Attic Scrying for these Witches and making potions and spells, in order to vanquish them, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda heard their Father yelling. The three Orbed down to Sun Room, where they found both of their parents dead. This time they got a slight glance at these Witches...and horrifyingly this new Source, however he was wearing the famous red cloak with hood, so they were unable to see his face. They three children were beyond angry now and heartbroken. Along with their Aunt Phoebe, their Uncle Coop, and their three daughters, and their Grandfather Victor; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, buried their parents.

Shortly after the death of Piper and Leo, after having suffered so much loss, especially recently, and due to his age, and poor health, Victor suffered a stroke and passed away. The family again, all though this time not directly by evil's hand, lost another family member.

In the year 2009, Piper is two days away from her middle child being kidnapped, and her world being turned completely upside down.

In 2028, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Phoebe, Coop, and their three girls, were around the clock to find these witches that were attacking them, and stop them once and for all...and then they were going to go after the Source. "After we kill these witches, we kill The Source" Wyatt said to small group of Halliwells that were left. "We kill him for Grandpa." "For your Grandfather" their Aunt Phoebe agreed.

Despite how hard it was, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda, continued living at Halliwell Manor, they tried getting Phoebe and her family to move in, only because the Manor had been a source of Good Magic and Magical Protection for their family, for generations. And Generations is something Melinda was working on. She knew they didn't have the power now to defeat the Source...the Power of Three was gone. She had begun researching the family tree, with the plan to track down, other members who were witches, who had magical powers.

Wyatt and Chris thought she was wasting her time...but if it kept her mind off of the death of their parents, they didn't fight her on it. To read the entire story of what happens to the Halliwells in 2028, that causes Wyatt and Melinda to travel back to 2009, click this link. It was 2 days later the worst happened. The three siblings were in the Manor's Attic, working on how to find these Sister Witches, when they all heard their Aunt Phoebe calling out. They grabbed up a handful of Vanquishing Potions and quickly Orbed to her Condo. There they again found a devastating scene. They found their cousin P. J. dead, their Uncle Coop laying dead beside her by the sofa in the living room, the position of his body told them, he had died, trying to protect his Daughter.

In the hallway to the bedrooms, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda found their cousin Parker, dead as well. It was then they heard a scream coming from their Aunt Phoebe's bedroom. They Orbed in, and found all three of the evil witches, attacking her and their last remaining cousin, Penelope. Phoebe was badly injured, bleeding badly, Wyatt knew she was going to die soon. "Aunt Phoebe to the Elders!" he said waving his hand. He had been talking about this horrible situation with the Elders since it started, and knew, they would do their best to heal the last remaining Charmed One.

"**_Now you three die_**" Chris yelled. "Don't think so witch" one of the evil Sisters yelled. She held out her hand and shot fire from her palm. "**Chris**!" Melinda yelled, running and pushing him out of the way. Their Cousin Penelope was still cornered. "**_Leave her alone now_**" Wyatt said in his loud booming voice. The three evil Sister Witches laughed and then they each threw fire from the hands, at Penelope. "**PENNY**!" Melinda screamed. She started to run for her, but Wyatt grabbed her arm. He knew it was no use, their cousin was dead. "Mel, she's gone, we've got to get outta here...grab Aunt Phoebe's Book!" Melinda orbed her Aunt Phoebe's personal Book of Shadows into her hands, and then the three Orbed directly up to the Heavens.

It was then they learned that despite their best efforts, the Elders where unable to heal Phoebe, her injuries had been to great. Kyle Brody, who was now an Elder, told them, that by the time she reached them, she was all ready dead. Phoebe had bled to death as she Orbed up to the Heavens. After burying yet more family members, the only Halliwells that now remained were Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. No demon had ever been able to destroy their family like this. The three were in the Attic, trying to figure out how to save themselves, for they knew they would be next, when Kyle Brody Orbed in.

He handed Wyatt a piece of paper that had a spell wrote on it. "The three of you have to leave here now. That spell will take you back in time...to when your Parents and Aunts are alive. The three of you will be alive, but small children, I'm unaware if any of your Cousin will yet be born." "We're not going _anywhere_" Wyatt said stubbornly. "Wyatt, I understand your anger and pain...remember, I was very close to your Aunt Paige, had I not died, helping your Mother and Aunts fight the Avatars, I could have very well became your Uncle." Kyle responded with a smile. "You three have to go now, the other Elders sent me to warn you, that those witches are on their way here _now_ and The Source along with many demons are with them...if you three stay, you will die like the rest of your family...with the end of the Halliwell line, means eventually the end of all Good Magic around the world." Kyle told them.

He held out his arms and Orbed all of their Books Of Shadows into his arms. "I'm taking these up there for safety...even though they protect themselves from evil, the other Elders have ordered me to bring all of your Books up there...if this Source and these witches have been able to kill your entire line but you three...they could find a way to access the magic in these books." Just then as he said, the witches along with the Source and several demons shimmered in. "**GO NOW**" Kyle said and then he Orbed out with the books. Chris began throwing potions, and Melinda began reciting spells...neither had much affect. Wyatt grabbed his Sister's hand. "Grab Chris's hand, we're getting out of here. Kyle's right." Wyatt began saying the spell Kyle had given them which opened a portal in the wall of the Attic, similar to the one Chris came through, when he went back to the past to save Wyatt from turning evil. Melinda gripped Wyatt's hand tightly, and reached out her other hand for Chris. She felt him grab her hand and then Wyatt began running and they jumped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

In the year 2008, four years have passed since the huge battle between Billie and Christy vs. the Charmed Ones. Piper was now 38, Phoebe was 36, and Paige was 34 destroyed the Triad and fulfilled their destiny for the second time. They haven't had more problems than some occasional demons or little magical disputes between communities, which they handled easily, alone or with the Power of Three. They were, for the most part, living normal lives since we last saw them.

Piper and Leo still lived in the Manor with Wyatt who is 7, Chris who is 6, and their newest addition, this time a girl named Melinda who is 4. Melinda, having been conceived while Leo was mortal, does not possess the Whitelighter abilities that her older brothers share. Instead, she has only inherited her mother's powers. Leo is back at Magic School, sharing his knowledge with all the future magical children. And although not a Whitelighter anymore, he still passes on his knowledge of Whitelighters to his boys. Piper has been busy opening restaurants that feature a menu that she herself has created. Her newest location is in the building just above P3, and fitted between the two is top of the line in soundproofing.

Phoebe had been married to Coop, a Cupid, and they were happy, very happy for awhile. But 6 months after their marriage, Coop left, reluctantly, but he left all the same. He did it, because he knew that deep down in her heart, despite how much she truly did care for him and truly loved him...that Phoebe just couldn't love him as deeply as she loved Cole. Coop used some of his magical contacts and learned that Cole had been resurrected from the Cosmic Void by the Elders. That he was working for them as a way of attempting to make up for all the evil he had done. And that he had been given this rare chance, because that his human side was truly one of the good guys. Coop arranged for Cole to be allowed to be allowed to "pay back his debt" by teaching students at Magic School, about demons and use of demonic powers...what better source for such knowledge. Coop magically divorced Phoebe, and a month later she and Cole remarried in the back yard of Halliwell Manor. 9 months later Phoebe gave birth to their daughter, Christine.

Paige and Henry have continued their lives together, living not too far away from her sisters. They have twin girls who are 3, Katherine and Tamora, and are in the process of adopting a baby boy, that they have already named Henry Jr. Paige has continued working with her charges, including Billie, and is occasionally seen at Magic School whenever there is a need for another teacher. Henry was recently promoted and is currently in Chicago for a few weeks on business.

In the Underworld, a new Source who has taken over. The Charmed Ones have yet to learn about him, but they do know that he is a major threat, and will likely be smarter and stronger than any Source they have yet to go up against. There are rumors of three evil sisters, who are witches; that have made their way up in the social rankings of the Underworld. Not much is known about these sisters at this time, except that they are powerful and cunning when it comes to strategy and tactical situations. And a new dark force is has been spotted by the Elders, in the form of three evil sisters, who's soul purpose is to destroy not only the Charmed Ones, but also the entire Charmed linage. In the year 2028, during a battle between the Charmed Ones and these evil sisters, somehow the evil sisters managed to get the upper hand and destroyed the Charmed Ones. Now, riding high from their victory, they go after the children, starting with the weakest, which happen to be the youngest and most inexperienced.

Although it is risky to have past and futures of themselves at the same time, it is even riskier to leave the future without the Halliwell's protection that has been there for centuries. As the spell wears off and they survey their surroundings in the Attic, Wyatt and Melinda notice that their brother is no longer with them. Before anything can be said, panic erupts down below with the screams of their mother. Wasting no time, the two race downstairs to find that not only has the Chris of their time vanished, but so has the young Chris of this time. Quickly, Future Wyatt and Melinda explain to their family what has happened in their time and how the evil sisters must be stopped. When adult Wyatt and adult Melinda arrived in the year 2008, in an attempt to save their family, they were greatly surprised to learn that their time travel had already altered the future, or at least that's what they thought. Until they received a visit from Kyle Brody who in 2008 was still a Whitelighter. Kyle explained that their traveling back in time, hadn't really changed their future, but instead it had set the future back on track. That while Phoebe could have and would have had a happy life, filled with love and children with Coop...the Elders realized that the love she and Cole shared was strong enough to survive the impending attack from these evil Sisters.

A month has passed since little Chris and adult Chris vanished without a trace. There have been no new sightings of either Chris and no new leads…..the case is officially cold, as far as the police are concerned. Luckily for the Halliwells, their old friend Darryl Morris, took some vacation time from his police department in New York and came back out to San Francisco, to specifically work the Chris Halliwell Missing Person's case. And the Elders have been no help in learning anything new about these three evil sisters that have suddenly shown up on the scene, that the Elders feel are from the future.

Piper, Leo, adult Wyatt, adult Melinda, Paige, Henry, Phoebe and Cole were sitting at the dinning room table in the Manor, going over their notes, still trying to figure out what could have happened to both Christophers. Suddenly a cool breeze could be felt by all, and then soft glowing white lights were seen sparkling near where Phoebe was sitting. As the lights faded a human form began to take shape. "Incoming" Paige yelled, preparing to Orb Henry to Magic School if need be. When the form completely finished, all three sisters froze in utter shock. "Prue" Piper said, barely whispering the name. Prue smiled softly and nodded her head. "Yes Piper, it's me." Henry looked at Leo and then at Cole. "Prue? As in the dead Sister?" He said, to which Leo and Cole nodded in response. By now, Phoebe and Paige had gotten up and walked around the table to stand next to Piper. Phoebe used her empathy powers and then tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Piper it's really Prue" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

The four Sisters embraced then, all four of them crying softly. "Aunt Prue" adult Wyatt said in disbelief. "I can't believe it." "Things must be serious for the Elders to do this" Cole said, to which the children from the future, along with Leo and Henry nodded in agreement. Finally Leo cleared his throat. He hated to break up the long deserved reunion between the four sisters, but his son was still missing, both in the present and in the future. At the sound of him clearing his throat, Prue smiled. "Hi Leo." She looked around the table. "Hello Wyatt and Melinda." "You know who we are" Melinda asked, to which Prue chuckled and responded with "Yes. The Elders for once gave me a complete and detailed account of what's happened." "Wow, this must be more serious than we thought" Henry remarked. Paige quickly walked back over to him and gave her husband a hug. "Prue this is my..." she began to say. "husband" Prue smiled again. "I know Paige. You weren't allowed to see me, but I was here, when you two got married. So was Mom and Grams." This news caused another tear to flow down Paige's face. "You were?" Prue chuckled very softly and nodded her head. Then she spotted the one person she'd avoided eye contact with. "Hello Cole" Prue finally said.

"Prue" Cole responded. They never had the best relationship, but he was glad for his wife's sake she was back. Cole knew well enough to know that Prue wouldn't stop until both Chris's had been found and were safely back home. Prue looked back at adult Wyatt and Melinda. "Seeing Cole here, married to your Aunt must have been a surprise to you both." Melinda nodded her head. "Yeah, we couldn't believe that our coming back in time, to save our family caused Uncle Coop to leave." Prue, who by now was just as solid as the rest of the group walked around the table to stand beside her Niece. "It wasn't that my dear. The Elders realized that being a Cupid, witnessing the death of his wife and children, would turn him into a Demon of Hate. So...the Elders set some things into motion, that would change things to how they are now."

Phoebe's mouth dropped open. "Are you telling me that if what ever happened in the future hadn't have happened, I'd still be married to Coop?" Prue nodded. "But what about Cole and Christine and..." Phoebe loving rubbed her pregnant stomach. Prue smiled. "Cole would have still been blessed with becoming a father. As to whom their mother would have been, I'm afraid I don't know that." Prue answered. Then she spotted all the papers spread out on the table. "I'm here to help you find both Chris's. The Elders have given me back my witch powers...and since they were given back to me by them, it won't effect the Power Of Three at all. I also have been given certain other special abilities in order for me to aid in the search." Prue told her family. She noticed the look on Cole's face and walked over to him. "I know how much you have always loved my Sister and how much you love her and your children with her. Welcome to the family Cole." Cole smiled at her words. "Welcome home Prue" he responded. "Prue" Piper said. "Does that mean you will be living here. Cause I can make up a room for you. With Wyatt and Mel here, it's a bit crowded but we'll make room." Prue shook her head. "For now, I can have to go back up there at midnight...us ghosts need our rest too. Plus I will get updated on any new information that has been discovered. Everyone up there is looking for your son Piper...both of them.

Grams has every witch in the family, and all of her witchy friends contacting friends and loved ones and casting spells up the ying yang trying to find him. The Elders themselves are out searching. Every good magical creature is searching as well. And every Whitelighter has informed their charges and are searching too. Even Andy." Prue explained. "Andy" Phoebe repeated. Prue smiled and nodded. "Yes. He's a Whitelighter. In order to not see me after his death, just like you weren't allowed to see me, so I had time to properly mourn him and learn to move on; he was assigned to guide and protect witches over in Europe..." Prue giggled softly, while blushing slightly. "You should hear how well he can speak French now." "Hmmm" Paige said. "Sounds like a budding romance." "Paige" Phoebe remarked. "What" Paige answered. "I'm just sayin'." Prue sighed. "The Elders are considering allowing us to date. But we are allowed to see each other. In fact, Andy, at the insistence of Grams, will be our contact for Whitelighters everywhere while this is going on." Prue told them.

"Go Grams" Paige commented. Piper meanwhile was in utter shock. "They've really got the entire magical community out looking for my sons?" she asked. Prue nodded her head. "Yes Piper, they do. And it was their idea. As the child of a Charmed One, Chris is too important to just let disappear. Especially without knowing why. The First thing Sandra had me do was go speak to the Angels Of Destiny. They've assured me that this disappearance was not apart of Chris's original destiny. It mysteriously just showed up in his "chart" so to speak." Piper got angry then. "In other words, magic is involved" she growled. "Most likely, yes" Prue answered.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Underworld, The Source, wearing a black robe, pacing around his throne room in the Underworld. His plan was going perfectly, as the Charmed Ones had no idea of his involvement of the events in the last few months, but realistically he knew that the arrival of future members of the blasted Charmed family have put a wrench into his entire plans. He had gathered however that the future Wyatt and Melinda had no idea what he looked like. The Source guessed that if his plan had gone on without their arrival, he would never even have had to reveal himself to the Charmed Ones. With a wave of his hand, four beings engulfed in dark were summoned, The Source turned to the dark figures and said, "We have work to do." In the Source's Chambers, the Source finished with the demons and then waved them to leave his presence. It was now time for him Shapeshift into his human disguise. The Source waved his hands and suddenly he was no longer in his black robe but was in a red button up shirt brown jeans and a black trench coat he had a badge on his right front shoulder that said San Francisco Police Department. He smiled as his body was engulfed in flames.

The day was just beginning and Cole was in the middle of class, leaning against his desk cross armed, as he told his students, "Yes class there are demons out there who look human and have blended into humanity, one could be a janitor, parent, a cop, or even a lawyer." A girl in the back raised her hand she had a look of yeah right on her face. Cole wearing a white undershirt blue jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He was supposed to be wearing the traditional black robe but he hated it and with a long talk with Leo he convinced him to allow him to wear normal clothes. "Yes Alesha?" "Yeah right Professor Turner, we would spot them and no way something that gross could just live amongst us." Cole just smiled at the young witch; these freshmen had no idea the world they were walking into, "Really? What if I told you I was once a demon...and the Source..." Cole then told his freshmen class, like all the ones before them, his story from the killer Belthazor , the Source, the Wastelands, the Avatars, and finally the being he is today."

Leo's class for future Whitelighters had already started, and Leo was sitting at his desk, after a long discussion on why Chris was not in class today. He had hoped that nobody would notice and that maybe he could make it the rest of the day without anyone bringing it up, but the fact that Chris never missed class, didn't escape their attention. Leo simply stated that it wasn't a big deal, and that his son was just at home sick with his aunt Paige, all the while trying to keep the constant worry he's been having from showing on his face. He wanted to find Chris more than anything, but - like future Wyatt and Melinda had said earlier, there wasn't much he could do to help. They were doing all they could back at the Manor. Leo was looking over papers that he had assigned to his students the night before. It was a simple assignment on Orbing and he was elated that the majority of his students had gotten an above average grade on it so far. It was nice being able to spend the day with his son, Wyatt, even if he didn't always follow the rules in his class. He saw the twins around Magic School as well, and couldn't wait for the day where they would come into their powers and join his class, but for now he'd have to stick to teaching them mortal things, like he has done with his Daughter and his other niece, Christine, Cole & Phoebe's Daughter.

Wyatt was sitting in class with his head on his hand. Just thinking on how it wasn't fair that Chris was missing and he was too little to help. So what? Chris was still his little brother so why couldn't he help? He doodled some more with his pencil not really even trying to pay attention. Out of all these powers in the family not one was getting them any closer to finding either Chris, "What good is being magical if it doesn't help any?" He sighed and finally looked up, "Can I go home?" Chrisy was trying really hard to pay attention. Her momma wasn't very happy yesterday when she got in trouble for playing around and not doing what she was supposed too especially with Chris missing, but after a while she started conjuring little things up to pass the time. She did try to behave but it was just too hard. She glanced around some and then threw the ball, trying to hit Melinda, but instead she hit a vase and broke it and she mumbled, "Uh oh..."

Melinda had been engrossed in the story that their teacher had been reading to them. The girl in the story had lived in a magical land full of magical creatures and for Melinda the fantasy was welcomed. She knew that something bad had happened to her brother, but she really didn't understand why he hadn't come home yet. If he had spent this whole time with Grandpa Victor, she was going to throw a fit, cause she did know that that wasn't fair at all. Melinda suddenly heard a crashing sound behind her and saw the shattered vase on the floor. She looked straight at Lily and gave her that, your going to be in so much trouble, look.

Leo looked up from his desk when he heard Wyatt's voice, before setting down his red pen, which he didn't have to use at all on Wyatt's paper. The boy was smart and Leo was very proud of him. He smiled the slightest when his Son had asked to go home, but as an administrator, he knew that he couldn't give his kids special attention, and if he'd let Wyatt go home, he'd have to let his entire class Orb home. "Well, I can't let you leave in the middle of class, buddy, but I will give everyone a ten minute break." Leo wasn't surprised at how quickly most of his students got up from their desks and ran for the door, the second the words had come out of his mouth. Others just Orbed out and into the Lobby, where most kids spent talking or playing their handheld video games. He then got up from his desk and walked around his classroom, placing a worksheet on top everyone's desks; something to pass the time after the kids got back from their break.

Most days weren't this easy, but this week in particularly was different since all Leo could think about was how much he wished he had powers, so he could at least do _SOMETHING_ to get his son back. Leo had somewhat been hopeful that the sisters would find some kind of hint as to where Chris was, but it's been nothing since Future Wyatt and Melinda had arrived here three weeks ago. Therefore, most of his attention was away from the class and on finding Chris, so the kids had it easy for the better part of a month. Wyatt watched him walk around but he just sat in his desk, "Why haven't they found him Dad? All these magical people and no one can find a little kid..." He looked at the paper that he was putting out. "I could go home and help Mom... We're not doing anything here anyway because your worried too..."


	5. Chapter 5

Cole ended that last of his story with telling his class to always remember that looks can be deceiving. He gave the class a smile and then walked to the front of his desk and said, "Any Questions?" a bigger set boy put his hand up. Cole looked and him and with a point said, "yes Dustin?" the heavy set boy had a questioning look on his face as he spoke, "Professor, if what you said is true, and I am not saying it isn't… then what exactly are you, I mean you are you a demon still?" Cole couldn't help but chuckle at the student who by the now changing look on his face was worried, "Dustin if I was a demon could I be here in Magic School?" Dustin's look of fear did not leave his face, "well Sir, you did just tell us that demons have invaded magic school before?" Cole was very impressed with this student he had been paying attention. "great point Dustin but that is when good no longer was present in the school, with the Charmed Ones in control of it Magic School is protect, but to maybe answer your question more…I don't really know, I know that I am not a demon, ghost, poltergeist, man, or anything else that I know of. But I would say I am probably between sprit and mortal…and with that class dismissed tomorrow we will discuses high level demons" and with that the students left.

Cole just smiled as he stood there and watched his class left after all of his students had left his classroom Cole's face went from mildly entertained to stress in a second, he took a long deep breath as the restless nights searching for the Chris's had been a drain on the entire family. Cole looked at his class schedules for the day and decided he had a few min. before his class. It was then that he noticed his little girl walking into his class. He thought for a min. if he just dismissed his class how would she be here… he smiled anyways at his beautiful daughter and said, "hey sweetie " he put out his arms and gave her a hug then lifted her up and sat her on top of his desk. "Chrissy…why are you in my class room?" Christine swung her legs trying to think of a good reason, "Uh... To say hi…..Hi!" She jumped off of his desk and ran for the door not realizing the note had fallen out. She just ran into the hallway and got lost into the crowd of students.

Christine's Teacher wasn't very happy when she shattered the vase and she knew her Dad was going to be even madder and her mom madder than that. She had begged Mr. Parker not to send her to her dad's classroom but he did anyway. And with a note about how her behavior had been in class and that it needed to change. Chrissy stood off to the side as all the kids left the classroom and she took a deep breath as she went into the classroom and plated a cheerful smile on her face, "Hi Daddy...!" She had the note tucked into the back pocket of her jeans. Cole smiled at his Daughter as she claimed to just be here to say hi, she then jumped off his desk and ran off. He smiled as he was about to return to grading some of his students papers when he noticed a folded peace of paper on his desk where Christine was sitting. He picked it up and started to read it. He took a breath to calm himself before he waved his hand a Chrissy right back on top of his desk. His face was filled with anger and disappointment. "Chrissy, forget to tell me something?" he held the note up to his daughter. "Now we have talked about this young lady! And you know the worst thing you could ever do is lie!" he stared at his Daughter in the face she clearly not as worried and she should be Christine Halliwell Turner, you know better then to be goofing around in class" it was then she started to look worried, "oh Christine you are going to be the death of me…okay if you promise you will go back to class and behave for the rest of the day I will not tell your mother deal" Cole smiled to his daughter as he set her back down on the floor. Chrissy crossed her arms and looked up at him, "Daddy it's boring. And you just said lying is bad and now your saying you'll lie to Momma. That's worse then me being bad." She looked up at him waiting for a response.

Leo looked down at his son, trying to find the right words to explain to Wyatt why all the magic and good their family had, couldn't find his little brother. "Your Mom and aunts are working very hard on finding him, Wyatt. I'm sure something will come up soon, you'll see." He attempted to reassure his son, as the kids were coming back from break. "We just have to be patient a little while longer." And Leo hoped that everything he was saying would somehow magically come true. Or maybe if he was still an Elder, there could be something else that he could be doing, other than sitting at this desk for eight hours. Leo bent down to Wyatt's desk and spoke in a quieter tone, as to not let the other students hear him. "Actually, your Mom is here at Magic School. She took the day off of work today to see what she could do here to help. I thought it was a good idea." He told Wyatt, before giving him a small smile. "Why don't you go and see if you can find her in the Main Lobby." Piper was in the library at Magic School, with all sorts of books sprawled out on the table in front of her, with two notebooks full of notes. She was trying anything and everything she could to find Chris. She had barely slept and she yawned and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger. She pulled her hair back and kept reading, "Come on, just give me a sign or clue, or anything." She sighed and stretched and kept reading. Just then Wyatt walked into the Library. "Hi Mommy" he said softly. Piper set down the book she was reading through, turned and smiled at her son.


	6. Chapter 6

At her home just two blocks away from Halliwell Manor, Phoebe slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep. She could get used to sleeping in all the time. Elise had practically forced her to work from home and now Phoebe silently thanked Elise for that. Between keeping up with her column, her new book deadlines, and the search for her nephew, Phoebe felt drained. Even though she could have easily closed her eyes and slept till noon, she knew that she needed to get up. The smell of Cole's coffee from earlier was still in the air. As she made her way to the kitchen, the smell only got stronger and thankfully he had left her a cup and it was still warm. Her laptop was still sitting on the kitchen table where she had left it last night. After checking her email and finding only SPAM, she decided to take a hot bath, before heading next door to check on Piper and the search for Chris. She knew that Piper and Leo weren't taking the disappearance of their son very well. None of the family was, especially all the kids. She took the last swig of her coffee, as she reached the bathroom and saw that both Christine and Cole had left their towels on the floor. After some careful maneuvering, Phoebe tossed the still wet towels into the hamper. Christine got more like her father everyday. After the warm water had filled up in the tub, she slowly sank into it. The moment the water touched her body, she was completely relaxed and she felt a kick from her stomach. She smiled down at it and touched it. "And who are you going to be more like missy? Me or your father?"

Phoebe climbed out of the tub carefully. She didn't think she could get much more relaxed than she felt at that moment. That was until she remembered that Piper had said she was spending the day at Magic School looking for answers. Looking through her closet she picked the most comfortable clothes that she could find, as this was sure to be a long day. She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed out her hair, "As long as we don't see any demons today." Ever since she and Paige had become pregnant again they tried to avoid as much demon interaction as possible. And luckily the demonic activity had slowed down a bit and now that she thought about it was strange. Demons had never given them a break in the past so why would they now? She looked herself over making sure she hadn't forgotten anything and went through the door they had connected their house to Magic School.

"So, I was thinking since scrying hasn't been getting anything on Chris, that maybe you could try sensing for him, like when we were kids." Melinda suggested to Wyatt, as they sat in the living room of the Halliwell Manor. "I know you've done it about a millions times, playing hide-and-seek, even if Chris never really caught on." Just then, the door bell rang and her train of thought was interrupted. "I wonder who that could be, nobody's home." she said mostly to herself, before walking down the hallway to the front door.  
Melinda peeked out the window and saw a young man with a badge, before deciding to open the door to see what he wanted.

The Source in his human disguise arrived at the Charmed Ones Manor and with a smirk on his face, he knocked on the Manor's front door. Melinda heard someone knocking and opened the door to see who it was. "Can I help you?" she asked in a polite, but cautious tone. She didn't know why the man would be there, they hadn't reported Chris missing to the police; well, except Darryl. So, what could this be about, she wondered as she waited for a response from the man standing on the front porch. "Hello, I am a Detective with the San Francisco Police Department, I am looking for a Mrs. Piper Halliwell?" (after the oblivious not home response from Melinda) He looked into the eyes of the young lady who had answered the door. She was a witch, he could smell it on her. "I have come across some matters that I need to speak with her about immediately" he said, then he handed her his card with his number on it and turned to leave. Melinda scrunched her eyebrows at the police man, as he handed her the card. She looked down and read the number on it, before looking back up, just as the man was walking away. Matters? What the hell did that mean? "Rude much..." she replied under her breath, before walking back in the Manor and closing the door behind her and shoving the card into the back pocket of her jeans. The Source, in his human disguise, had a blank face as he stood there in front of the manor. He looked the women who answered the door up and down as he said,

"Some Police Detective wants to see Mom." she said, keeping Wyatt in the loop, as she walked back into the living room. "Said he had some important matters to speak with her about." Melinda told him. "Do you think that he knows something about Chris?" The Source continued to walk down the street; he pulled out a cell phone from his long brown trench coat making sure it was still working properly as he walked down the street he looked around and engulfed in flames arriving in his office at the Police Station on his desk a file that said Chris Halliwell. Wyatt shrugged, "I don't know.. We were playing and he was there and then there was a bright light and then he was gone... But Why Chris? Why not me or Melinda? I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe..." He looked down and then got up and went back to his Dad's class and just stood outside the door and cried and sniffled.

A sense of alarm swept over Melinda's face, when Wyatt mentioned the possibility of Chris not even being on this planet, then, she realized what else that could entail. "Okay, so that could be one of two reasons - he's been abducted by the Elders...or he's in the Underworld. I'm not sure which one is the ladder." she retorted sarcastically, noting that the Elders, to her, were just as bad as a demonic plague. "Wyatt, if he's in the Underworld, searching for him down there could take weeks without a specific location. Maybe Uncle Cole could help us."


	7. Chapter 7

Wyatt looked up at Melinda as she walked back towards him, "Matters? Interesting word choice. I don't see how he could even know about Chris, I trust Darryl." Wyatt stood up from the couch and paced around the living room, he hated being unable to protect his baby brother. "I've tried sensing for Chris, that was the first thing I tried when the scrying didn't work, I couldn't sense him anywhere." Wyatt bowed his head and rubbed his temples. "That's what's so frustrating about all this, if Chris were anywhere on this planet, I should be able to sense him.."

At Paige and Henry's house, which was three blocks away from Halliwell Manor, Paige was just about to make a pot of coffee, before she was called by one of her charges. "Oh, well that's just great." she murmured to herself with a pouty face, setting the empty coffee pot back on the counter, before Orbing out. "Good morning, star-shine." Paige greeted Billie, as she orbed into the kitchen of her small apartment and picked up a cup of coffee that Billie had put on the counter just a couple of seconds ago, and took a sip. After all, it was Billie's fault that she hadn't gotten her morning coffee.

"What are you scrying for?" asked Paige, noticing the map and crystal in Billie's hand. "Another demon attack?" Billie looked up at Paige for a split second, before continuing to scry. "Not exactly." she replied. "Then what are you looking for?" Paige asked again, hoping to get some sort of detail from her. "That's just the thing, I don't know." replied Billie, the sound of frustration in her voice. "There have been these random magical occurrences all over town and I was trying to see what I could come up with." Billie then turns to Paige, with a smile. "Okay, you want something." Paige said flat out, knowing that look. "Well, yeah, hence the reason for calling for you." Billie retorted a bit sarcastically. "Okay, so here's the thing." she continued. "Right now, this thing is moving way too fast for me to catch it, so I need to be in and out within a matter of seconds. You see where I'm going with this?" Paige cocked an eyebrow at Billie. "I'm your Whitelighter, Billie, not a cab. Can't you take the bus?"

Since the arrival of Future Wyatt and Melinda, Paige hadn't really gotten any sleep, and it felt like every night she had some sort of nightmare involving Chris and some unknown demon. She woke up early that morning because she couldn't sleep, deciding instead to welcome the sun and get on with the day. She had quickly gotten the girls ready for school and made them breakfast, before Orbing them to Magic School and then Orbing herself back home.

Back at Magic School, Melinda watched as Lily walked out of the classroom. She felt bad that her friend was going to get in trouble, but Chrissy knew that she shouldn't have been playing around. Melinda set her attention back on her teacher who was letting the class have free time. Ever since her brother went missing the other kids stopped talking and playing with her and Christine. She heard her Mom and Dad talking one night and said that the other parents were afraid to let heir kids associate (whatever that meant) with any of the Halliwells cause they afraid something might happen to their kid. Melinda thought this was stupid but didn't try to play with the others. Instead she stayed at her desk and pulled out her and Lily's idea book. They used it to draw their ideas of where Chris might be and she flipped through it. She stopped at a page with a picture of the Underworld they had drawn. Neither had been there but they had asked Chrissy's Dad one night and he described it to them. Melinda was sure this was where he was.

Cole looked at his Daughter in the face and said, "No lying is very bad, however this note says my name on it not your mothers. And since the teacher left it up to me to punish you I can choose to punish you by giving this talk about you need to learn not to lie, and behave in your class, or I can choose to punish you and tell your Mother and see what she thinks about it…your choice Hun." Cole looked at his Daughter with cross armed and a little frustrated that while he tried to give her a pass today giving what was going on with her Cousin and she was throwing it in his face. "Well what's it going to be? You going to go back to class and behave or should I call your Mother…in fact I think she is on her way to meet up with your Aunty here in a few min: he pulled up his wrist watching is clock and started to say, "Tick tock tick tock"

Christine looked at him and crossed her arms, "You can call Mommy. Aunt Piper said she was the same way when she was littler... Besides I don't like Mr. Parker... He's fat and bald and is always so stuffy and talks outta his nose." She sat there for a few minutes waiting for Phoebe, "It's not like anyone talks to me or Melinda anyway cause of Chris." Cole looked at his daughter with frustrations. "Christine Halliwell-Turner! I don't want to ever hear you talk about someone like that again. Just because you may not like someone doesn't mean you can call them names you should know better young lady."

Cole was very disappointed with his daughter while she may get her attitude from him this was taking it a bit too far. "you march your magical butt back to class young lady and after school me and your Mother will decided just how long your punishment should be… and what" he glowered at her as he waved his hand and put her back in her class not waiting for her response. Cole then took a deep breath and said to himself "what are we going to do with her" as his body engulfed into grey dust particles. A few seconds later the dust appeared in front of Piper and little Wyatt, "oh hello Piper, little guy has Phoebe arrived yet we kinda have a problem with umm well the terrible fours it seams" he stood there with his grin. Piper like most of the family looked shot of course she looked the worse, it looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Phoebe had just walked into the lobby as she heard Cole say her name. "Looking for me?" She smiled at him as she walked up to the group. She could tell that Piper hadn't even noticed her arrival. Phoebe couldn't imagine how she would be feeling if it had been Lily that was missing, but she was pretty sure that she would be doing exactly what Piper was doing now. She didn't need her empathy power to see the pain and worry that radiated off her. She turned her attention back to Cole as she stopped standing next to Wyatt. "What's going on?"


	8. Chapter 8

Cole turned to face phoebe as she walked in her beauty sending a warm smile to his face. Every time he gazed at her he remembered why he went threw hell and back so many times to be with her. He knew deep down that all the times before things were not right, with him being half demon, then even mortal for he could not stand back and let her come to harm, especial not as the source, and then when he was filled with demotic powers making him slowly go mad. All of those times he was not worthy to be with Phoebe the love of his life.

But now he was human well for the most part and his powers came from good. He didn't have stand back while the evil in this world tried to kill the ones he loved and he wasn't remotely evil. He was truly happy. But then her question snapped him out of his bliss as he said, "our wonderful daughter has been miss behaving again in Mr. Parker's call, this time she broke a vase when I spoke with her about it she didn't want to go back to class because Mr. Parker is fat and bald and talk out his noise if I remember correctly" Cole took a breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close "no clue what do" Cole couldn't help pull himself close to Phoebe every moment with her was a very special moment.

Melinda gasped at Chrissy's suggestion. "Chrissy we can't. You know how much trouble we would be in. And..." She whispered even lower, "it's the Underworld. We could die!" Melinda couldn't believe Christine would say something like this. Christine looked at her, "Don't be a baby... the grown ups wont go there and we could be careful..." She crossed her arms, "I'm going... Are you? Or you gonna be a baby?" She knew what buttons to push to get her way. Christine looked at her, "Melinda, they can't go down there member?" She looked around and scooted closer and whispered, "Maybe me and you could go? Maybe we can get Wyatt to go with us?"

Wyatt smiled and ran out of the classroom and then orbed to where his mother was, "Hi Mom." Piper put the books down and went after him-"Wyatt sweetie wait...I promise you that we will find Chris. It will just take a little bit to figure everything out." Wyatt looked at his Dad and then his Mom and nodded some, "I wanna go home..."

Rebecca was getting the stuff for Leo ready, it took everything she could do, to not fall asleep in his class. She was trying to listen to the conversation going on with Piper, Leo, and Wyatt but all she got out of it was 'Chris' and 'figure everything out.' A lot of help that was. She had been here for how long now and she still hasn't gotten anything useful out of Leo or Wyatt. She didn't see how it was fair she had to be the student because she was the youngest. She sighed and shook her head and mumbled, "Maybe Steph and Candy are doing better than I am..."

Cole looked back at Wyatt as he again told the story of how Chris was taken away. After he was done Wyatt scooted off to he assumed his class. After words Cole put his hand up to his chin in thought. "I don't know Pheebs it doesn't sound like any demon that I know… I could go in the Underworld and look around and see what I can find out?" Cole knew Phoebe hated it when he even suggested him going to the underworld a part of Cole thought Phoebe actually thought if he spent time in the Underworld that he would be tempted by evil again. This of course was impossible but he Understood her fears, Cole would probably never forgive himself for what he did to her. Cole then looked up and saw that Piper had zoned back in and ran after little Wyatt.

Phoebe thought about what Wyatt said that happened that day. Nothing he said seemed to suggest anything specific. She thought through every demon and magical demon she had encountered these years as a witch and nothing seemed to fit together. She looked over at Cole when he mentioned going to the Underworld. "Oh, no. I don't.." she stopped in the middle of her sentence. _Why not?_ she thought. That is one thing they haven't tried yet. She studied Cole's face carefully, in the past anything involving Cole and the Underworld never turned out right. But maybe he was right. She and Paige couldn't really go, it would be to dangerous for the babies, and Piper was too distracted, Leo being mortal wouldn't work, and there was Future Wyatt and Melinda who didn't know enough about the demons of this time. "I think I am going crazy even considering this." She shook her head. "Let's talk about this later with everyone. Maybe there is another way."

"I know that, Wyatt, but we have enough powers combined, just the two of us." She assured him. "And Uncle Cole could just be there to help navigate through the Underworld. Unfortunately, he knows the ins and outs of that place, which is going to come in handy for us right now." Melinda got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, picking up the phone and calling Cole's cell phone number. She waited as it rang. Phoebe looked around at the people going by. "Yeah, I think you're right. The kids are too distracted with what's going on and everyone here feels extremely uncomfortable around us."

She felt a rush of emotions as she caught the eyes of some of the students that walked by. "You do what you need to do about your classes and I will go talk to Leo about taking the kids home. Maybe he will let Wyatt and Mel go too." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile, "See you at home." She said as she walked off towards Leo's class. She made her way through the halls, which was relatively easy since everyone parted around, not wanting to be near her, and walked into Leo's classroom. She found Leo, Piper, and Wyatt in conversation and knocked on the door, wanting to get their attention first. "Cole and I were just talking and we decided that we were going to bring Chrissy home. There's no reason for her to be here, with what's going on. We were wondering if you both thought the same way and wanted us to take Wyatt and Melinda too." She waited a moment. "And Cole is going to get a sub for the rest day, so maybe we all should just go home?"


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie looked around the corner again just as Phoebe went into the classroom. Something had to be up. She closed her eyes and listened in to what Phoebe told Leo and Piper. She smiled at what she heard from Phoebe's head. _"Ha! This was easier than I thought it would be. Maybe I won't even have to do anything." _She knew better than to go off before she knew if Piper would accept the offer, so she continued to hide around the corner.

Leo brought his attention to the hallway, once Phoebe entered his classroom, listening to what she had to say. She had a point in taking the kids out of school for awhile. They were just going to be distracted anyways, with everything that was going on with Chris. Honestly, he thought the other parents were taking this a little too far, what with having their kids stay away from any and all Halliwells. Leo looked over at Piper, before turning back to Phoebe. "That's an excellent idea, Phoebe. I don't know about Melinda, but I know that Wyatt here can't wait to go home." He said, placing a hand on his Son's head. He then walked over to the doorway, where Phoebe stood. "I'll see what I can do about a sub for both Cole and myself. Excuse me." Leo gave a slight smile, before walking pass Phoebe and out of his classroom to arrange the rest of the day.

Phoebe nodded as Leo left the classroom. "Okay, great." She felt a little relieved that everyone was going to head back to the manor. She hadn't been standing that long, but her feet had already started to hurt and she was ready to sit for awhile. "I am going to go get the girls. I will meet you two back at the manor." Phoebe headed down the hallway once again this time toward Christine and Melinda's classroom. It wasn't far but with her feet hurting like they were it felt like miles. When she arrived at the classroom door she saw the girls huddled together by their desks, they looked like they were deep in conversation. She recognized the look on Chrissy's face and knew whatever they were talking about could not be good. Her eyes scanned the room for Mr. Parker who was sitting at his desk grading some papers.

Wyatt looked up, "Yeah, the choice between Elder's or Demons is a tough one." Wyatt said mirroring Melinda's concerns. "Would the Sister's have the power to come back and abduct little Chris? With the power of three around?" He paced once more around the living room "honestly, it would probably be simpler if it was demons...but how often are our lives simple?" Wyatt looked over when she mentions Cole. "I don't know whether Cole could help us find him there or not, I'm a little unclear on what powers he still has access too..." he sighed and crashed back down on the couch next to her. "Maybe you should call him, He always liked you more." he smirked and nudged her with his shoulder.

At Magic School, Cole looked at Phoebe who agreed with him. As they made their way to Leo's class room he again noticed the stares and people not looking at them, even some the teachers. Cole shrugged it wasn't like this was the first time he had been shunned before. But they soon arrived at Leo's class room and Phoebe pitched his idea of sending the kinds and themselves home. After Leo agreed Cole nodded and then said, "Thanks Leo I know Mr. Tenet would I am sure love to teach my class for as long as he can" Leo nodded and then said he would go check on it, Phoebe said she was heading over to get the girls and as Cole turned his head around he saw that Wyatt was Orbing piper out. Cole looked around and said "Well I guess ill just…" his phone rang. Melinda walked over to the phone, picked it up and quickly dialed Cole's cellphone. "Hello? Cole Turner here." "Hey, Uncle Cole." Melinda answered into the phone, without stating her name. She hated when people did that, they should know her voice by now, and who doesn't have a caller ID on their cell phones anyways?

Meanwhile, Phoebe politely knocked on the door of Christine and Melinda's classroom, before she entered. "Mr. Parker." She said as she walked up to his desk. Mr. Parker looked up from his papers, "Ah, Mrs. Turner. What can I help you with today?" Phoebe stopped in front of her desk and lowered her voice so that the other students would not overhear. "Cole, Leo, Piper, and I have decided that with what is happening right now.." She gave him a look to make sure he knew what she was talking about. "..that it would be best if our kids went home with us today." Mr. Parker leaned on his hands and nodded. "I understand. Yes, I do believe you are right. I know that the girls, especially Christine have found it rather difficult to concentrate. Take as long as you need." Phoebe frowned a little, "Her Father has already explained to her that what happened this morning was wrong, and we will be discussing it with her tonight. Thanks." She gave him a polite smile and walked over to the girls who were now staring at her. "Ok girls, get your things together. I'll be back in a couple minutes." Phoebe then walked out of the classroom and saw that Cole was still on the phone. With all the noise in the school, Cole motioned to Phoebe that he was going go back to his classroom to finish his phone call. Phoebe nodded her head and then turned to see that the girls were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Little Melinda watched carefully as her Aunt talked to her teacher. Maybe, just maybe this would turn out okay. She smiled when Phoebe told them to get their things together and she was just about to pick her everything on her desk when Christine grabbed her shirt. Melinda's eyes darted around when she felt her feet touch the ground. This could not be good. She looked at Chrissy with a duh expression, "_Really_? What did you think it was going to be? Full of sunshine and rainbows?" She quickly turned her head and looked behind them. She put her fingers over her lips, "_Shh_..." She grabbed Christine's hand and pulled her back into an even darker corner. She whispered really low, "I think someone is coming." Christine gave Melinda a look, "You don't have to sound like your Mother Melinda..." She got quiet after that and waited for who ever to pass and then looked around, "Now... Where do you think he is?" She looked back at Mel and put her hands on her hips, "We gotta act fast.. cause I'm sure my Mommy has already found my Daddy and he'll be here soon." Melinda muttered under her breathe "I hope so." Melinda hated to think about how much trouble they would be in as soon as their parents found them, which wouldn't be too long. But she decided that she would rather be in trouble than be in this scary, dark place.

"He could be anywhere." She heard some scratching sounds beside them on a ledge and looked over to see a large rat with red eyes staring at them. "Ah." She screamed startled. "Yuck, okay let's start looking.". With that she started off not waiting for Christine.

Christine rolled her eyes and ran after her- "Do you even know where your going too?" Melinda stopped suddenly and turned to face Christine. "Yes I know exactly where I am going cause I am here all the time." She could feel herself getting madder and madder. Lily might be her Cousin and best friend, but sometimes she made her so mad. The more she thought about the more mad she got. Melinda felt as if she could explode and balled her fists up, when she did that there was an exploding sound. When she looked she saw that the rocks she had been standing next to had exploded. Melinda looked back at Chrissy "this was your idea so where are we going?" Chrissy was actually concentrating really hard so they actually ended up in the Underworld and she looked around and pulled her Cousin closer and whispered, "It's really dark Mel..." "So what" little Melinda exclaimed. "Don't be such a baby!" Chrissy looked at her cousin and her eyes flashed with anger. "I'm not being a baby!" Just then they both heard several growling sounds and began to get very scared. "We're going back, now!" Chrissy yelled.

Phoebe blinked at the spot that Lily and Melinda had been standing in. It took a couple seconds before panic erupted in her. "Christine?! Melinda?!. No, no, no, she wouldn't. She wouldn't dare." Phoebe took a couple of deep breaths and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Turner are you alright?" Mr. Parker asked quietly. The feeling that she had deep in her gut almost felt like a panic attack coming on, but after some more deep breaths, she was able to answer him. "Yes,...no. I have to find my husband." Mr. Parker nodded not sensing the urgency in the matter. "Yes, you stay here. I will go get him." Before he had time to do so, she turned and ran, as fast as a pregnant woman this far along can run, down the hall back toward Leo's classroom. "_Get out of my way!_." She yelled at some students who were lingering in the hall and who stared at her like she was crazy. "**_COLE_**!"' She called from around the corner. She managed to stop in front of him gasping for breath.

"Wyatt and I think we might've figured out who has taken Chris. But we need your help." Adult Melinda explained to her Uncle. "You're the only one that I know, with an extensive amount of knowledge of the Underworld. Do you think that you could, maybe, assist Wyatt and I…" Melinda stopped talking when she heard a familiar voice, barely audible, on the other end. Melinda could have sworn that someone had just screamed Cole's name. "Is that Aunt Phoebe? Is this - is this a bad time?"

Christine grabbed Melinda's shirt and sparkled them back to the school behind her mom, "You said you wanted to go too! So don't yell at me. It's not my fault your the baby Melinda!" She glared at her and then pushed her "You're a jerk." Melinda glared right back at Christine. "I am **_NOT_** a baby, I am just smart enough to know that I could have gotten killed!" She screamed in Chrissy's face. "And don't push me!" She screamed as she kicked her Cousin in the shin. This was all Christine's fault and if she got in trouble for this she wasn't going to be Chrissy's friend anymore. Christine screamed some and pushed her into a table- "I hate you! And I'm not stupid and I hope you never see your Brother again!" Melinda stood back up straight after being thrown into the table. "You better watch your back Christine Halliwell Turner cause you might wake up one morning and be a toad!" She yelled as the tears poured down her face. She caught a glimpse of her Dad heading down the hallway.

"Daddy!" She yelled and took off towards him. What Christine had said about her Brother was probably the meanest thing she has ever said and Chrissy has said some pretty mean things before. "Daddy" she cried again as she got closer to him. By then her face was red and streaked with tears. She was crying so hard that she felt like she was going to throw-up. Christine frowned and crossed her arms and mumbled, "If you turn me in to a toad I will turn you into a fly and eat you Melinda.." She was only trying to help find Chris. Who would really kill two little kids? Chrissy sighed and turned and saw her Mom and Dad, "Oh... uh... Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy..." She tried to smile some but she knew it wasn't going to do any good. She was in BIG trouble. And using her powers on them would only make it worse. Christine looked at Phoebe and then Melinda and then Phoebe again, "I... but... we..." She took a deep breath, "We're going to save Chris Momma." She grabbed Melinda's shirt and they sparkled out. "Okay everyone just calm down" Piper said. "Let's go home and we can figure out what just happened then." Wyatt smiled when they said they were going home and he grabbed Piper's hand and smiled, "C'mon Mom..." He Orbed them home and looked around, "Aunt Phoebe's not back yet...?"


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie watched as the scene unfolded in front of her. She used her power and listened in on the thoughts in the room. She could only hear her Sister's thoughts now. She smiled to herself, this had worked out perfectly. The less interaction that she had with the Charmed Ones meant there was less that could go wrong and risk them being exposed.  
Now that Piper had returned to the Manor The Source could set the next part of the plan into place. Stephanie turned her attention back and saw the fight that was unfolding between the 2 little girls. That one girl had a lot of potential, maybe she was more like her father than everyone had anticipated? This girl might come in handy later on. Kyler went back to the door that she had come out of earlier and went back to her place in the underworld.

_"Now to be myself again."_ She said to herself as she shape shifted back into her own appearance. She decided that it was best that she tell the Source right away that Piper was back at the manor and she shimmered herself back to The Source's office. Looking around she didn't see the Source anywhere. "Well damn. I am not searching the entire Underworld for him either." She said as she took a seat in a chair. "He should sense someone here and come running."

After making arrangements for Mr. Tenet and Mr. Harding to fill in for the rest of the day, Leo made his way back to Phoebe and Cole. Upon reaching his sister and brother-in-law, he was surprised to see that Phoebe had gathered up the girls so quickly, as Melinda was running up to him. Leo then realized that she was crying, and he instantly swooped her up into his arms to comfort her. "What's wrong, kiddo? Did I hear something about someone being turned into a toad?" He carried Melinda all the way over to where Phoebe and Cole were standing with Lily. The look of panic on Phoebe's face worried him, and a sudden Whitelighter protectiveness kicked in. "What happened - was there a demon?"

After Phoebe caught her breathe she managed to spit out what had happened in the classroom. That's when she noticed Cole on the phone. For a second she wondered who he could be talking to. Before either of them had a chance to say anything else. She heard Chrissy's voice yelling from behind her. As she turned around she saw Lily push Melinda into the table and then Melinda kick Christine. A sense of relief swept over Phoebe as she bent down and hugged her Daughter. Now that she wasn't worried about the girls anymore anger kicked in, and she stood back up. "Christine Halliwell Turner just where have you been young lady?"

Before Chrissy had a chance to answer Leo walked up holding Melinda. "No there wasn't a demon. Just a little girl who is in a lot of trouble when we get home." Phoebe crossed her arms and gave Christine a 'your in trouble' look. Even though she was furious at her Daughter, Phoebe wondered what had possessed these 2 to shimmer off like they did.

Christine made a face, "Oh but Mommy. Melinda wanted to go to the Underworld too. She wanted to help save Chris too. Why isn't she getting in trouble?" She was not going to be the only one in trouble. Melinda was apart of this too and she was going to get into trouble too if Chrissy was.

"Sorry Mel, I will be home soon with the girls can this wait?" after Mel's response he hung up his cell and then turned to his wife and child as her and young Mel had there their fight. Cole could smell the brimstone in the air…his Daughter had been in the Underworld. Soon Leo had joined them with the now crying Mel in his arms. After hearing phoebe ask where they had been Cole then crossed his arms and scowled at both of the young witches and said, "the underworld" it was then Christine tried to blame it on her Cousin and asked why she wasn't getting in trouble, "first off young one, Melinda is not you, we don't have a say what her punishment is or what goes on with her that is on you young lady!" his eyes did not stop scowling at her.

"Pheebs I think its time to go home looks like the future kids could use some help anyways. We can then all sit down and figure out what the punishment will be for this one." he stared at Christine. The Source was talking to a high-level demon in his throne room when he sensed that an evil presence had entered his office above after concentrating harder he felt the presence of Stephanie Marks in his office. With a wave of his hand Stephanie was now sitting in front of him. His yellow eyes looked her over, a burst of anger in them as she was supposed to be getting Piper back to the Manor so that Melinda could tell them about the detective that stopped by. "What do you have to report Stephanie?"

Leo's attention was brought to Cole, the second he said "Underworld", then he looked down at Mel in his arms. "You were in the Underworld? Why would you do that? You know how dangerous it is." When Phoebe mentioned no demon attack, he didn't know if he'd of preferred that instead of what actually happened. The worst thing a Father of magical children could imagine would be for their child lost in the Underworld. He then turned his attention to Christine, who was explaining why they had gone to the Underworld in the first place; to help save Chris. Leo empathized with his niece, but it didn't make what they did any better or any less dangerous. "Mel.." He said, looking at his daughter once again. "You know I have to tell Mommy about this, right. We'll have a discussion about this when we get home." He didn't know if Melinda really wanted to go or not, and since she couldn't have gotten there herself, they would discuss it further when they were all back at the Manor. There was no sense bringing everyone at Magic School into this.

Christine looked at Cole when he was yelling at her, and then looked at Leo, then her Mom and back at her Dad. "Don't yell at me! It's not like you care anyway!" She looked at Leo next, "It's not like Aunt Piper cares about her or you or Wyatt lately! If Mommy wouldn't have been there you guys wouldn't have even known we was gone! Look how long it took for Chris! And he's still not back!" She had never yelled at her Mom or Dad or Aunts and Uncles before. She was so mad that she couldn't help but let tears roll down her face. She didn't want to be touched either. She could care less if she got into trouble. She then looked at Phoebe, "And you not even ups in the morning no more! Me and Daddy don't see you till it's dinner time. You to busy with your stupid work or that stupid baby or at _their_ house!" She pointed to Leo and Mel and took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoebe nodded along with everything Cole was suggesting. She could not believe that her little girl would do something so stupid and dangerous. Let alone bring Melinda along with her. "Yes, we need to go..." Phoebe had started to say before she was cut off by her daughter. She sadly listened to her daughter's rant and looked over at Cole with tears in her own eyes. Even though she had been angry, she had been more worried about the girl's safety and glad to see that both were okay when they appeared back at school. The more Christine's words sank in the more Phoebe lost control over herself and Phoebe closed her eyes trying to hold in the tears.

Christine may be saying this out of anger, but everything that was spoken rang true. She was sleeping more and more because of the baby, she had spent a few weeks redecorating the nursery, she had worked late into the evening, and she had been spending a lot of time at the Manor. They all had. Even though every one of her actions had a reason behind it, she knew her Daughter wouldn't understand, not yet anyways. Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at her Daughter and whispered, "I am so sorry sweetie. Just because it seems like I focus more on the baby, it doesn't mean that I don't love you as much as I always have. Your father and I care about you. So, so much." After this she didn't think she had it left in her to be angry anymore.

Stephanie was at first at little startled about showing up in the throne room. She had figured that he would at least come to her. For her it was a little awkward to be sitting the way she was, but she would have to get over that. "I have been watching Piper since I arrived back at Magic School and I know for a fact that she is _now_ back at the Manor." She looked over and saw the high-level demon eyeing her. She rolled her eyes and focused back on the Source. You would think after eons in the Underworld the demons would have started to look a little better, not all demon-y. Ick. Defiantly not her type.

Melinda put her face into her daddy's neck as he carried her back to her Aunt and Uncle. She had been hoping that he would just take her home, but no. She lifted her head up and wipe the tears off her face when he told her that he would have to tell her Mom. "Yeah."  
She nodded softly. Before she could ask her Dad to take her home, Christine started yelling. Melinda had known that Chrissy was feeling this way about her parents, but Melinda would have never had the guts to actually tell them that.

Christine stepped back from everyone. She had a feeling her Dad was going to yell at her more. She looked up at Phoebe, "I wanna go home Mommy." She was barely audible.

Cole looked in disbelief in his daughter. Something had really gotten into her it wasn't like her to be his disrespectful and mean to everyone. It was hard for Cole to control how he was feeling a part of him wanted to pick his daughter up and hold her and tell her he loved her more then anything, the other part of him wanted to lock her up in a dungeon until she apologized to everyone. Cole looked to Phoebe and saw in her eyes that their daughter's words had found their mark on her. His eyes turned sympatric to his wife, but Cole knew from his own experiences that just because your upset doesn't mean you can treat others wrong. Cole took a deep breath and spoke without anger in his voice or face, "Christine, I know you're upset. I know how you're feeling we all are angry and frustrated with what happened to Chris. You know I will do everything in my power to bring him back…all of us will. And we are going to need yours and Melinda's help to bring them home but sweetie we can't do that if you're filled with anger and misbehaving.

What you did was wrong, and you are making your mother and Cousin feel really sad, I know you don't want to do that. And mommy's right while she has to care for your little sister whose in her belly doesn't mean your getting pushed aside. She is going to need a big sister like you to protector when she comes, the question is Chrissy what kind of protector are you going to be? What kind of sister are you going to be? You know I love you more then anything in this world and I know you love me so can we say sorry and work together in finding your little cousin." Cole spoke this from the heart and a tear from his right eye fell to the ground as he looked at his Daughter.

Phoebe nodded at her Daughter when Christine said she wanted to go home. "We will sweetie." Phoebe listened as Cole explained everything unlike she was able to do. She could see that all Lily had wanted to do was to find Chris so that everything would go back to normal and they would be able to spend more together instead of searching. Could she honestly blame her Daughter for wanting that? Isn't that what they all wanted? Everything to go back to normal. Phoebe looked at Cole as he waited for Chrissy to respond, gently putting her hand on his arm to get his attention she said, "I think you should just sparkle all of us," she nodded to Leo and Mel, "home. We are started at attract a lot of attention and the others will be wondering where we are. We can continue this when we have all had a chance to calm down." She looked into his eyes with pleading in her own. She knew everyone would feel better at the Manor and she had to sit, her feet were still throbbing and her running on them earlier hadn't helped.

Cole looked at his wife and then looked around he could see that they have indeed brought a crowd around. This didn't bother Cole all that much he didn't care what everyone thought about him or his family. Cole had his daughter his wife and even the added bonus of his in-laws now. If it wasn't for the Chris' missing everything would be perfect. But he understood what she meant and as he looked down from her gaze to the floor he said, "fine" his is raspy voice and with a deep breath Phoebe, Chrissy, Melinda, Leo, and himself were surrounded by grey dust as the amount of dust increased they started to disappear.


	13. Chapter 13

In the attic of the Manor the grey dust appeared and as the dust started to fade the figures of all them appeared. Once they were fully there Cole went and grabbed a chair for his pregnant wife while she never complained Cole knew how hard it was for her to be on her feet so much. "What should I do?" Phoebe sat down in the chair that Cole provided for her. Now if he would give her a foot massage she would feel perfect. Either way it did help tremendously to sit down. Her feet began to ache a little less. Before Phoebe had time to answer Cole's question she felt Chrissy climb into her lap. Her daughter must be high on emotions to have went from anger and yelling like she was to this. Phoebe couldn't help it and she smiled down at her little girl. It's been awhile since Christine wanted to be held like this and Phoebe had missed it. She started gently running her fingers through Chrissy's hair, something that used to soothe her as a baby and looked up at Cole and Leo. "I really don't know. What do you think?" Christine waited fort Phoebe to sit down and she then went and crawled upon her lap and put her head on Phoebe's shoulder.

Piper looked over at her son after being Orbed to the Manor. She hadn't really been paying attention to what everyone around was saying or doing. She was too focused of combing her brain of ways to get her other son back. Looking down at Wyatt now she saw the pain in his eyes which probably looked like what hers did. She would have to start focusing more on her loved ones around her before she lost them too. "Your Aunt is probably just waiting for Uncle Cole to sparkle her home. Or is waiting on Melinda and Christine to pack up, you know how long it takes for them to get ready." Piper gave him a warm smile and a hug. She glanced at the clock. "How about an early lunch?" If anything could calm her nerves and get her back into the right frame of mine it was cooking. Wyatt looked up at her and smiled some, "Yeah. Lunch sounds yummy."

Piper looked down and smiled at Little Wyatt when he agreed to lunch. It made her sad to think that she wouldn't be making anything for her other son, but she shook that thought from her and tried to stay positive, something see has never mastered. Adult Melinda heard voices coming from the main hall, as soon as she had gotten off the phone with Cole. She looked down at her watch and wondered why little Wyatt was out of school so early; he still had a few hours before Magic School allowed the students to leave for the day. "Mom..?" she called out, exiting the kitchen and walking into the living room, where future Wyatt was waiting for her with the news from Cole. Melinda spotted Piper and younger Wyatt, as soon as she entered the living room area. "Hey, what's Wyatt doing home already? Did something happen at Magic School?" she added, remembering what Cole had said to her on the phone earlier; that something was wrong and he couldn't talk.

She knew that he was going to be home with Christine and her younger self, but she didn't know that Wyatt was coming home as well, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Melinda looked over at Future Wyatt, before turning her attention back to Piper. "Is everything okay at Magic School? Uncle Cole said that something was wrong." "In here" Piper yelled to Melinda after hearing her daughter say her name. She turned to face her after she asked what they both were doing home. "Distractions, lots and lots of distractions." Piper started for the kitchen then stopped after hearing what Cole had said. "Wait, he said something was wrong?" In a flash, panic erupted inside her. She knew Wyatt was fine, he was right next to her. But little Melinda. What if something happened to her? She fought for control to keep her voice steady, she didn't want little Wyatt to become alarmed. "Did he say anything else? Was it a demon?"

Sensing the panic on her Mom's face, Melinda assumed that Piper hadn't known about what was going on at Magic School. Perhaps everything went down after Wyatt had Orbed them both to the Manor. Great. She knew that Mel had to be fine, or else she wouldn't be here now, but what if something had happened to Lily.. or Aunt Phoebe and the baby. She tried her best to hide her own panic from little Wyatt; she had learned that from Piper, as she responded with a calm voice. "No, all he said was that he couldn't talk now...but he would be home soon with the girls." Melinda replied, before adding. "But Aunt Phoebe sounded really scared, from what I heard on the other end of the phone. I'm sure if it were a demon, she would have found a way to contact you already" she added, trying to reassure her Mother.

The Source looked to Stephanie who was in his throne room and sensed her thoughts on him bring her here, he said in a deep power filled voice "you dare presume that I should come to you… that I am a dog that should come at your command. You are my slave who does as I say!" these Marks Sisters, while useful needed to learn their place amongst him. He then looked to the demon to his right his eyes looking her up and down The Source formed a fireball in his hand and sent to the demon no one was to look at her with lust except for him. "You have done well Stephanie, you will be rewarded but first I need you to go check on our guest in the dungeon. Make sure their sleep goes unnoticed. "The Marks Sisters were the only other living things to know that, he in fact, had both Chris's in his cage. And if they were wise they would keep it that way. He then turned his head to the side and put his chin on his fist as he waited for the call from Piper.

Stephanie frowned at being called a slave. That was not the right thing to say, even from the Source. In an instance rage flashed in her eyes. "I am not your slave. I prefer to think of our little arrangement more as business partners." Most demons have some fear of the Source, but not Stephanie. She knew she was too valuable to be killed, more so than even her Sisters. "I thank you for the compliment, but remember," she said as she stood giving him a look, "you would not be in the position you are in now if it wasn't for me. So do not underestimate me." With that the rage left her eyes and she flashed him a smile. "Now I will go check on our guests." She did a little bow, showing the Source respect, and then shimmered off to a location only known by 3 others.


	14. Chapter 14

The Source watched the witch as she reacted to him calling her a slave, as she was done with her comments she shimmered out. His fist slammed on his thrown and a burst of flames erupted from his fist, "_insolent little witch_! How dare she talk to me like this!" His anger started to leave his face and a cold smirk replaced it. These three think that I need them; they have no idea what I am capable of. It was then he waved his hand and there in a ball of flames a demon stood before him however this was not just any demon he was tall muscular, his skin was red, teeth were sharp, his black eyes went to the floor as his bald head bowed to the source. There in front of The Source stood….BELTHAZOR!

Stephanie arrived where the cage was located and she immediately felt like something was wrong. Usually when she was near her Sisters she felt their presence, but there was nothing. She walked all the way around the cage and checked that the entrance was secure and it was. Stephanie felt a sigh of relief, if anything happened to this cage it would be her head on a platter. Now she could focus on her missing Sister. She "listened" for any thoughts coming from Rebecca, but again heard nothing. "Rebecca? You here?" She yelled, hoping it was her telepathy on the fritz. "Great, just great." She said after silence. She knew how angry the Source would be if he knew that the one sister he sent to protect the cage was MIA.

She didn't think her sister would leave her post unless something had came up. And now that there was no one watching the cage she couldn't very well leave it unguarded. Stephanie flipped out her cell phone and called Candace's phone. No answer. After the voicemail kicked in Stephanie said in a furious voice. "Better be glad it was me who found out you weren't here, instead of the Source or you would be dead by now." With that she ended the call and called her other sister Rebecca. She knew that Rebecca was still at Magic School, but hoped she would still answer her phone. Maybe she knew where Candy was.

Back at the Manor, Leo smiled when his daughter jumped out of his arms and ran downstairs, before walking over to where Cole now stood. He looked at Phoebe, then focused his attention on Cole, remembering what he had said earlier back at Magic School. "Didn't you say that Wyatt and Melinda needed help with something?" Cole looked to his wife, child, and then Leo as he walked over to them. " I am not sure dear, I still think our best bet to get a lead is if I go down to the underworld and see what I can find?" he looked into Phoebe's eyes trying to get a read on her feel on it. He didn't want to push it but knew that it was there best chance. He then looked again to Leo and said, yeah they called me and I think were going to ask me something but I had to get off the phone before they could ask…should go see what they wanted" he then looked at the Attic door.

When Melinda felt that they had landed and weren't sparkling around anymore she wiggled out of her Dad's arms and ran downstairs. She wanted to get away as far away from Chrissy as she could. "Momma, momma, momma." She called as she flew down the stairs. She could never imagine saying the things to her parents like Christine did.

Leo looked around the attic, as soon as they materialized in. Traveling around with Cole-although rare, made him miss how Orbing made him feel; like he was invincible and nothing could touch him. It was times like these that he missed being a Whitelighter, being out there helping good witches. Though, being human and getting to have a normal life with his family was a well deserved trade, sometimes he wished that things would go back to the way they were.

The Source looked at the red and black marked demon in front of him and smiled. "You will be a perfect decoy, go now stir up some trouble at the Manor but wait for my signal." Belthazor shimmered out, and The Source again sat on his thrown. The Source wasn't a man of patience nor was he a demon to rush into things. But he had to push things a long faster if his plan was not to be spoiled. In a ball of flames he was gone a few seconds later he reappeared in front of the Manor in a black shirt, brown dress pants and a brown trench coat. His eyes had returned to normal as he again knocked on the manor door. In his hand he had a large zip lock bag with a child size blue vest, the bag had in red letters the word EVEDENCE. He again knocked on the door.

Phoebe thought about Cole in the Underworld. She hated the idea, anything could happen, but then again who else knew that place better than he did. This would be something she and her sisters would have to discuss. Maybe there was another way. She nodded when Cole suggested about seeing what they wanted when they had called. "Yeah, who knows what went on while we were away." Phoebe looked down at her daughter. This would be a good time for a mother-daughter chat. She looked back up at Cole and Leo. "You two go on. If you need me I will be here with Christine. I think she and I have some things that we need to discuss." With that she looked back down at her daughter. She wanted to get to the bottom of what was really going on with Chrissy.

Piper knew Melinda was right. If something had happened they would have called and let her know about it. Besides she told herself Phoebe was a Charmed One if anything had happened to her of the kids she was able to take care of it. She slowly managed to calm herself down and looked at her Future daughter. "You're right." That's when she heard "Momma" coming from the stairs. She turned to look just as Little Melinda ran into her arms. It looked like she had been crying. "Sweetie, what's wrong?: Now she knew something had happened that no one had called to tell her about. She hugged her daughter close. Before Little Melinda could answer she heard the doorbell ring. Piper sighed and looked over at Future Melinda. "Could you get that?" she asked.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sure, no problem." Melinda replied and returned the smile, before walking to the front door. Great. It was the same detective from this morning. With everything that has been happening, she hadn't had time to tell Piper that he had visited earlier. Man, was he persistent. This must be really important. She opened the door and mustered up the friendliest face she could. Then she saw the EVIDENCE bag in the detectives hand and her face went blank for a few seconds, before looking back up at the detective, a bit panicked. "What is that?" she asked, looking for a more reassuring answer, other than what she really thought it was. Because it looked an awfully lot like what Chris use to wear when he was a kid. She remembered it because he never took it off, and her and Wyatt use to pick on him about it.

Christine sighed when Phoebe said they were going to discuss some things. She was really hoping that they would have just forgotten about everything that had happened. She slowly looked up at Phoebe. She hadn't meant to yell at anyone at the school but after she did and calmed herself down she felt so much better. She looked at Leo and Cole then back at Phoebe, "Momma... I'm sorry..." She really didn't think there was anything else she could say.

Leo looked at Phoebe when she said to go ahead, then turned back to Cole. "I'll see you down there." he replied, before exiting the attic and walking downstairs. He saw Piper and Mel in the living room, along with Wyatt and future Wyatt, and walked over to them. He looked down and combed his fingers through Mel's hair and smiled; he hoped that she was feeling better now that she was with her Mother, before looking back at Piper. "How'd things go at Magic School, did you find anything useful about what we can do to help find Chris?"

Cole looked back to phoebe wondering who was at the door. But he took a sharp breath and then said to Phoebe, "alright dear, if you need anything ill be here in a second come on down when your ready" he followed close after Leo down the stairs he took note of the little Mel, the older Mel who was heading for the door now, Leo, Piper, and Wyatt. He wanted to offer again to go to the underworld to the rest of the family and see what the older Mel needed to ask him but everyone seamed busy.

The Source, in his human disguise stood at the door, once it was opened, he pushed his way threw pulling up a peace of paper in Mel's face. "Search Warrant!" he walked into the hallway and said, "I am only going to ask you this once…where is Piper Halliwell!" the evidence bag was still in his hand as he looked around the home looking for anyone to question. He was clearly on a mission of some kind.

Phoebe waited until both Leo and Cole had left the room. She was determined to make everything right. Before it was Cole that was able to say that right words and now she hoped she would be able to do the same. She turned Chrissy around in her lap so that they could see each other. "Christine you shouldn't be apologizing" She paused, "I should. Lately I don't think I've been a very good momma. Between the baby and your cousin I think you have gotten shoved aside and that it my fault."

She looked at her daughter carefully hoping she would get the right message. "I am so very sorry sweetie. I love you so much." She put her hand to her heart. "I want you to always remember that you have a special place in here that is just for you and absolutely nothing can take that away from me." By now more tears had started to fall and Phoebe wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her on her forehead. "I hope you can forgive me."

Melinda looked at the Detective like he was out of his mind, barging into their home like he owned the place. "Excuse me..." she replied, as she shut the door and walked after him, stopping him before he got to the living room area where Piper and everyone else was. "We're a little busy at the moment; family crisis." she explained, standing in front of him. "It'd be better if you could come back another time. Or never." Melinda said, giving him a nasty look. "Whichever works best for you."

Unlike her sisters, Paige Matthews was not ready to give up her magical life. She wasn't fighting demons anymore, but she was more than just a witch, she was also a Whitelighter. And now that the Ultimate Battle had been fought, she had more time for her charges, which is what probed her to visit Billie in the first place. After spending hours discussing the demon cab situation with Billie, Paige suddenly got a jingle from the Elders, tipping her off that a future Whitelighter was about to be attacked. Without explaining things to Billie, she orbed out of the dorm room and into a dimly lit alley. She looked around and noticed a ripped open garbage bag on the ground, covering her nose to block the smell. "Great, another alley. Why can't they ever attack in a nice park or at the beach?" Paige remarked to herself.

She hid behind a dumpster on the other side of the alley, waiting for something to happen. A few seconds later, a young woman came out of the backdoor of a diner. She was wearing a waitress uniform and was carrying two large garbage bags. The waitress was softly singing a song that Paige didn't know, as she opened a dumpster and tossed the bags inside. Just as she turned around and was about to walk back into the diner, a trail of black orbs descended in front of the door and took the shape of a Darklighter. The waitress screamed and stumbled back against the dumpster. "Wh-where did you come from?" she asked, trembling.


	16. Chapter 16

"Purgatory, but that's nothing compared to the place you're going." The Darklighter said, raising his hand, as a crossbow appeared in a puff of black smoke. He aimed it at his target. "Please, no!" the waitress begged, as she cowered against the dumpster, covering her face with her hands. "Don't beg, it's really annoying." The Darklighter said, before firing his weapon at her. The waitress screamed, as she saw the arrow coming her way. Paige jumped up from her hiding place and waved her hand. "Arrow!" she called out. The Darklighter arrow disappeared in a wave of blue orbs and reappeared, as it went flying toward him. The Darklighter quickly dodged the arrow, before looking at Paige. "You!" he exclaimed, his voice filled with hatred. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Paige asked, confused. "I know who you are, Charmed One." The Darklighter replied, as he aimed his crossbow at Paige and conjured up three more arrows, firing them all at once.

"Arrows!" Paige called out, as she waved her hand. Two of the arrows were surrounded in blue orbs and went flying back toward the Darklighter, the other went straight at her. She quickly ducked out of the way, as the arrow hit a dumpster behind her. "If you really knew me, you should have known that that wasn't going to work." she said, as she stood back up. The arrows pierced the Darklighters chest, and he screamed, as he exploded in a ball of fire. His crossbow fell to the ground. Paige walked over to the waitress and gave her a helping hand to her feet. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so." The waitress replied, as she dried her tears and stood up. "What was that thing? And why was he after me?" she asked. "That thing was a Darklighter and he came after you because you have a very special destiny." Paige explained to the woman. "You are meant to do great things in the future." The waitress looked confused at what Paige was telling her. "What kinds of things?" she asked, surprised. "I can't do anything, I'm just a waitress." Paige then explained. "It will all become clear someday, Sophie, but for now, I think it's best if we forget this ever happened, so you can live out your life as it was meant to."

"How can I ever forget this happened?" Sophie asked, doubtful. "And how did you know my name?" Paige didn't answer her questions, instead she held out her hand and softly blew into it. Sparkling white dust flew out from her hand and into woman's face. The waitress coughed and tried to wave the dust away. "What happened, what am I doing out here?" The woman asked after a few seconds, a little dazed. "You were just taking out the trash." Paige said simply. "Right. Thanks." She replied, before walking back into the diner, still a little confused about where Paige and suddenly appeared from. Paige waited until Sophie closed the door and she smiled. "Great stuff, that memory dust. I could have used that when I was younger." She was about to orb out when she noticed the crossbow lying on the ground. She walked over to it and picked it up. "Oh, a souvenir. Better not leave this lying around." she said to herself, before Orbing out and back to her house.

Back at the Manor, The Source, in his human form, turned around at the words of Mel and again held up the peace of paper in his hand. "This peace of paper that is signed by a Judge says I can come in here look wherever I want, talk to whoever I want regardless of if this is a bad time or not. Now you can tell me where Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt are or I'll tear this place apart looking and take everyone in for obstruction of justice I don't play around when in comes to these matters." he turned the corner and walked in to the living room where Leo, Cole, piper, little Wyatt, and little Melinda where. "Ah Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt I'm a Detective with the SFPD" he pulled out his gun and pointed it Leo and said, "someone want to explain to me why your son has been missing for at least three days and no one has reported it to my office" he tossed the evidence bag with Chris's shirt on the table not lowering his gun.

Christine listened to her Momma and tried for a few minutes to fully understand everything and she watched her put her hand on her heart and she looked at Phoebe, "Momma you is a good Momma. And I knows that you gots to take care of the baby and help Aunt Piper find Chris.. I didn't mean to get mad at everyone it was an accident." She looked down at Phoebe's belly and then back up at her- I don't mean to get into trouble. It helps to do stuff so I don't gotsta think about everything. I just don't like Daddy yelling all the time and ever since Chris left that's all he really does..." Chrissy looked back down and chewed on her fingernails some.

Phoebe rested her head on Christine's head. She thought for a moment about the way Cole had been acting since Chris disappeared. Chrissy was right that Cole had yelled a few times and it only seemed like a lot because prior to this Cole rarely ever yelled. "Sweetie, Daddy doesn't mean to yell. And neither does Mommy. Your Daddy and Mommy get very, very angry sometimes because we feel like we should be able to find your Cousin. But since we haven't found him it makes us really sad and really mad. You have to understand Christine that all of us, even your Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo feel like it's our fault we haven't found him." She lifted her head up and looked into Chrissy's  
eyes. "But you know what? Even being sad or mad about your cousin is not a good reason for Mommy and Daddy to yell at each other and most importantly it's not a good reason to yell at you." Phoebe gently took a hold of Christine's hand that she had been chewing on and put it into her own. "I love you very, very much. And so does your Daddy."


	17. Chapter 17

Melinda looked up at her Mother. She knew that she should just spit out what had happened, but she was scared of getting in trouble by her mom. "Uh, well..." She stuttered out, but before she could finish a strange man with a gun came into the living room. Melinda eyes got really wide and she got really scared. She was used to be being scared of demons, sometimes she even laughed cause they looked funny, but this was not funny at all. She was afraid even to move, but was close enough to Wyatt to grab his hand. She knew that later he would call her a baby and make fun of her, but right now she didn't care. Tears started to spill out of her eyes when she saw the man toss Chris's shirt on the table. Chris had been wearing it the day he went missing. She knew that because that was the same shirt she had spilled her chocolate milk on when Wyatt tripped her that morning. She looked up at her parents hoping they could get this man out of their house.

After Paige had orbed out, Billie went to her closet to change into her demon-ass-kicking gear. One way or another, she was going to find this demon, whether she had to do it alone or not. The city of San Francisco, from a glance, seemed quiet and peaceful, but she knew that there was a much bigger evil out there, that normal people weren't aware of. She knew that the Charmed Ones were busy with their own issues at the moment, what with the Chris situation and all, so she didn't blame either of them for not helping her out. Besides, she knew that she could do it on her own. At the boarder-line of the city, atop of the Golden Gate Bridge, a swirl of sparking white orbs surrounded by a golden mist before a body, suddenly materialized out of the orbs and fell unexpectedly down onto her butt atop the bridge.

Billie groaned, as she gingerly rubbed her sore behind after taking the impact of the fall, before she got back to her feet and flipped some of her, now messy, light blonde hair from her face. Folding her arms defensively across her chest, she glanced around the scenery but found no other living soul. "Okay, what the hell is going on? Who summoned me here?" she demanded into the open air, but got no reply back instantly. Scoffing at the cowardice of the culprit, Billie scooped up her tiny purse that she'd dropped when she landed, and fumbled inside until she retrieved the tiny potions vial that she'd been searching for, which held a clear liquid. Just as she was about to throw it down, a calm voice suddenly sounded in the night. "We summoned you here." it said.

Suddenly, two more sets of swirling orbs appeared before Billie, taking a step back, she frowned as two figures dressed in flowing white robes with golden trimmings appeared out of the orbs before her, one a woman with short light blonde hair and another, a frowning man with thin graying hair. They stood side by side, hands folded before them as they studied the unhappy young woman before them. "Hello, Billie," the woman said, offering the girl a gentle smile.

Billie half-smiled back and replied curtly: "Sandra." she then glanced to the man beside her who was still frowning and gave him a tight smile. "Odin, always a pleasure," she said, sarcasm lacing her tone. The Elder's frown deepened. "Don't be cute, Billie." "Not trying to sound conceited or anything, but that's a little impossible," Billie replied cheekily. "You are skating on very thin ice here, Billie," Odin warned, his tone was firm and a little angry. "Don't' think that we've forgotten your betrayal to the side of good or the entire Magical Community itself when you partnered yourself up with that demon to form the Ultimate Power." Billie's nostrils flared and her fist clenched at her sides, almost crushing the potion she still held in her right hand. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she took two dangerous strides closer to the un-phased Elder. "Demon?" she hissed. "That demon was my sister you ass, and her name was Christy!" she snapped. Sensing the trouble brewing between the two, Sandra, always the one to keep a level-head, stepped between Billie and her fellow Elder, before things got psychical. She smiled at Billie once more, before turning around to face Odin, and gave him a look. "Why don't you let me handle this?" she reasoned in calm tone.

Odin, glancing over Sandra's shoulder at Billie, who was still glaring at him, sighed before, without another word, he orbed out, leaving the two females standing alone atop of the Golden Gate Bridge, out of view of any of the cars passing below by the cloak that the Elders had put up a long time ago to eliminate the risk of exposure by someone being seen up here. With a roll of her eyes, Sandra turned back around to face the irritated young woman before her who was still fuming. "Accept my apologies for him – you know how Odin can be." she aphorized. "So why did you summon me?" Billie asked, allowing her tone to become calmer, as she once again folded her arms over the silky material of her violet blouse. "We need your help, Billie… the entire future of the very Greater Good needs your help," Sandra replied, her voice and expression completely serious. "My help? Why do you need me?"

"Because, as you know, the sisters have fulfilled their magical destinies, and we have decided to respect their wishes of a magic-free remainder of their lives if they so choose. Not to mention the overwhelming burden they have on their hands at the moment. You, however, still do have a lot to make up to the Magical Community, and you are the only witch, we have faith, strong enough to take on this new uprising threat that we sense growing within the Underworld," Sandra explained. "Sounds serious, but there hasn't been a demon sighting or unexplained killing in San Francisco for years," Billie commented, remembering how dull things had been since the Ultimate Battle had been fought…The very same night that she'd murdered her sister. "Well, that's where things get complicated," Sandra replied. "You see, these demons are smart enough to cover their tracks from witches, so it seems."


	18. Chapter 18

Billie took a moment to let the information that she'd received sink in before she burst into a fit of laughter and Sandra sighed as she watched the girl basically laughed in her face at this completely serious, and potentially life-threatening information. "Wait a sec – are you seriously asking me to fight this new evil by myself?" Billie doubled over with laughter. She glanced back up, half-expecting to see Sandra laughing as well but wasn't completely surprised when she saw the humorless expression on the Elder's face. "Oh my god you are serious."

"Billie, I do recognize your reasoning for joining Christy, and understand the incredible sacrifice you made by… neutralizing her," Sandra was careful not to say vanquish as to risk Billie getting upset again, "however, that doesn't excuse the fact that you did put the sake of Good, and the entire magical community in jeopardy. By accepting this request to rid the world of evil, you will be proving yourself to once again be a protector of the innocent on the side of good, as well as turn yourself into a more experienced witch." Billie took a moment to ponder over this scenario. She wanted to help fight demons, but she didn't want to have to be the sole destroyer of the entire Underworld just because the Elders had asked her to; it was too much of a weight on her shoulders. Isn't that what the Charmed Ones were for? However, she couldn't ignore the fact that, without demons popping in to pick a fight anymore, she'd become incredibly bored and felt as if her whole existence here was wasted. Also, there was the stinging in her heart that knew she owed the Elders and the rest of the Magical Community, in some way.

"How am I supposed to just neutralize the baddies by myself?" Billie wondered. "And what about school? I can't just up and quit. People would be suspicious." she replied. "Do not trouble yourself with those details," Sandra replied comfortingly. "If you accept, that will all be taken care of." Sighing, Billie took another moment to think about all the pros and cons of this proposition. Finally, the perky blonde unfolded her arms after she'd made her and stepped up to Sandra with a determined look on her face. "I'm in."

At the Manor, Wyatt heard the commotion in the living room and wandered in, seeing the guy with the gun. "Whoa...what's going on?" he looks from the Detective to his parents. "is the gun _necessary_?" he said, holding his hands up. "Whoa, hold on a second." Leo replied, after seeing the gun in the same room with his small children. He knew that Piper would want to instantly freeze the detective and take the gun away, and though he's told her not to risk exposing magic in the past, in this case he wouldn't disagree with her. He exchanged a look between Piper and Phoebe. Was this guy really a Detective? Who pulls out a gun on innocent people, who happen to be un-armed. That didn't sit right with him. "For your information - Detective, we have reported the incident with a close family friend, who just so happens to also be a Detective." Leo told the stranger, as he slowly moved Mel behind him, so she wouldn't get hurt - or accidently use her powers in the time of stress.

He saw that little Wyatt was already safely behind Piper, before looking back at the table, noticing again the bag that had Chris' shirt in it. That's when Wyatt walked back into the living room. Wyatt was right about the gun being unnecessary, which brought Leo to think more about what he was worried about earlier. He would have to talk to Darryl about this Detective when he saw him again.

Since the disappearance of Little Chris and Big Chris...the Elders had granted to Prue, special powers, besides the ones she possessed in life. Those special powers being that she could basically go from being a spirit, to being a living, breathing human being, with full use of her powers, if need be. But she could also hover in between the two. The Elders had also giving Prue the ability to cloak herself. Prue had materialized in the Attic, to see she could help comfort her nieces and nephew, after what had happened in Magic School earlier that day. "Aunt Prue" Christine said, seeing her Aunt appear.

Prue smiled brightly at her little Niece. "Hi sweetheart." Chrissy's words caused Phoebe to turn. Phoebe smiled, seeing her big Sister. Prue had been dearly, dearly missed since her death. And while Phoebe wasn't happy with the reasons why the Elders had allowed Prue to return to them, she was happy it had happened. "Hey Sis" Phoebe said. Prue walked over to them. "Hello my sweet girl" Prue said. Then she gave them both a hug.

"Do you have any news on either Chris?" Phoebe asked. Prue sighed and shook her head. "No, but I was told by the Elders, that from now on, until they are both found, I am to stay here. I don't have to go back and forth as needed any more." A concerned looked appeared on Phoebe's face. "Why does that not sound good." Prue grinned. "Pheebs when it comes to the Elders, it never sounds good." Prue then noticed that Christine had been crying. "Is everything okay?" Phoebe gave her daughter a hug. "Yes, just letting out some frustration over her Cousin being missing." Prue knelt down and looked Christine in the eyes. "Chrissy honey, I know you're confused...we all are. But I promise you, I am going to do _everything_ in my power to bring your Cousin home."

Prue gave her Niece a kiss on the forehead and then gave Phoebe one too. "I'm going to head downstairs." Prue walked towards the Attic door. As she was about to open it, she received a warning from the Elders that her family was not alone in the house. She transformed herself into a spirit and glided through the door; on the other side, Prue cloaked herself and then made her way down the stairs. She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked into the living room, and saw a man with a badge, aiming his gun at her family. Prue's (always being the over protective one) first instinct was to materialize and fling the gun away from this stranger.


	19. Chapter 19

But she didn't. Instead she glided past him, un-noticed, going past Leo, and Piper and headed for the kitchen, where she would watch and wait. If this cop got trigger happy, Prue was prepared to materialize, and take that gun from him, and then Astral Project behind him and kick his ass. And if needed she could grab the children, and cloak them with her cloaking power, one of the "extras" the Elders had given her, to prevent another Child of the Charmed Ones disappear.

Both Leo and Piper felt a cool, gentle breeze go past them, and knew that Prue was there. Piper took a step back when Tristan walked into the room with the gun pointed at them. Her immediate thought was were Little Wyatt and Little Melinda were. She carefully positioned herself in front of her two children. She was prepared to die before she let someone else harm either of them. Once she knew that her children were out of the direct path of this crazed man she focused her attention on him. The fear that she had first felt at the sight of the gun turned to pure anger at the thought that someone could think that he could come into her home and put her family in danger. She felt a presence move by her and immediately knew that Prue was there in spirit form. She glared at the Detective wishing he was a demon and she could just blow him into a million pieces ending his madness. She raised her hands thinking that she might freeze him and that would take care of the problem.

Melinda had listened to everything that her Mom and Dad had said to the Detective. Piper was right, and she thought it was kind of suspicious that this guy would pull out his gun just because she got a little snippy with him at the door, to which she had rolled her eyes, before following him into the living room. She looked at Future Wyatt than her parents, before focusing back on the detective. "If that's _evidence_ then why did they send you and not Darryl, especially since you're so new to the department."

Cole watched as this man came in with a gun out and moving threw the hallway into the living room. As the man claimed to be a detective and threw a shirt that everyone knew was little Chris's. Cole looked wide eyed at the shirt and like piper was wondering how/where this man got it from. They had been searching everything for days with nothing and this guy just happens to find it? Cole took a glance up where he knew his pregnant wife and daughter were.

And then he looked around to the rest of his in-laws preparing to spring in with his abilities as well if needed, "now, Detective we don't want any trouble and I think there has been a miss understanding. As my brother in law here as said we have reported my nephew's disappearance to detective Daryl. So lets all take a deep breath and just talk about this okay" even though he said this he put a hand behind his back and sparks started to shoot out of his finger tips as he prepared to Conjure electricity.

He was fully aware of who Cole used to be, and was quite pleased with his disguise that neither Cole nor any of the witches suspected who or what he was. By now Piper was beyond furious it took every fiber of her being not to blow this son of a bitch up. Her fists where closed so tightly together that she felt her nails digging in the palm of her hands. She didn't mind though the pain that came from it was a nice distraction from this man. Piper took a step forward not caring that the gun was still pointed at them. "How dare you assume that we had anything to do with my son going missing." She spat out at him then raised her voice even louder, "_**THAT IS MY SON!**_" She could feel the anger running through her body and felt herself shaking. "You need to leave now.."

Prue, still in spirit form and cloaked, floated back into the Living Room and went next to Piper. "Take a breath Piper. Don't risk exposure. I don't want what happened to me, to happen to anyone else in this house." Prue said. To Piper, Prue's words were nothing more than a whisper, heard inside her head. This ability to speak, and only be heard in someone's mind was another gift given to Prue by the Elders for this special assignment.  
It was a power, Prue rather liked. It was sort of like her Astral Projection power, only instead of projecting her body, she could project her voice into someone's mind.

The Source held his gun up as everyone reacted to him and spoke their mind. As he looked to Wyatt who said the gun wasn't necessary and then Cole saying they did report the disappearance to Detective Morris. The Source firmed his brow as he said, "I think this gun unfortunately is necessary, considering I have a missing child, parents who for some reason didn't report it, and a room full of people and I don't have backup. And I tried to do this otherwise but since no one got back to me I have other choice but t expect fowl play. As for Detective Morris…he is a homicide detective, he doesn't deal with missing children, that's my department if you did report it to him, he should of informed me, but I'll confirm that with him.."

"We did report my son's disappearance!" Leo snapped, getting very angry. Prue floated over to Leo and said "Try to calm down Leo. I can protect the children, all of them. Don't do or say anything to make him want to use that gun." Without lowering his gun he pulled out a cell phone and dialed the number to Darryl. After a few minutes on the phone, which included yelling a bit at Darryl for not reporting the case to his office, he finally lowered his gun and holstered it. "I am sorry but you have to understand I take missing children cases very seriously." Tristian, aka The Source of all Evil, looked back to Piper and then at Leo and said, "I sorry, but I was investigating a different missing child case and was talking to some of the homeless community near the park, they didn't know the kid I was looking for, though I did find him shortly after, but one of the homeless men did see different child being abducted in the park a few days ago, the homeless man kept the shirt but didn't report till I….got it out of him.


	20. Chapter 20

Christine jumped some as she heard her Aunt yelling and she whimpered a little and clung to Phoebe and whispered, "Mommy why is Aunt Piper yelling?" She looked around the room. She had half a mind to sparkle her and Phoebe out of there but she didn't want to get into more trouble so she just held onto Phoebe and whimpered.

"I don't know sweetheart" Phoebe answered. Phoebe scanned the scene closely and then spotted that the police officer was pointing his gun at her family. "Chrissy, baby, I want you to go back up to the Attic and then Sparkle yourself back to Magic School. Daddy or I will come get you in a little while."

Christine looked at her mother curiously, with fear and concern in her eyes. "I don't want to Mommy." Phoebe gave her daughter a stern look. "Do what I tell you to do young lady, now go." Chrissy nodded and then quietly made her way back up to the Attic. She hesitated, but knowing she was already in a lot of trouble, did as her Mother had asked and Sparkled herself to Magic School.

Once there, Christine was nearly walked over by one of her teachers. "Why Christine, what are you doing here? I thought your parents had taken you home for the day." The teacher, being an empath was able to immediately pick up on Christine's fear.  
Chrissy, darling, tell me what's wrong. I know you're afraid; I can feel it." Christine didn't know if she should tell or not, but remembered what Uncle Leo had told her about bullies and what she should do. Christine began telling her teacher about Aunt Piper yelling, the strange man in the Manor and how her Mother ordered her to Sparkle here to Magic School.

Back at the Manor, Phoebe continued to remain on the stairs, listening and watching closely. She wanted to barge downstairs and give that man a huge piece of her mind. But a gentle kick from the baby growing inside of her, reminded Phoebe that it was for now, for the best if she stayed put. "Hand that over. It belongs to me. That's my son's." Piper demanded, holding out her hand. "I'm afraid I can't do that Misses Halliwell. This happens to be evidence in your son's disappearance. And frankly I don't understand why you would want. I realize it belongs to your son, but I would think you'd want the police to hold onto it as long as possible in order to try and find your son and who took him and why." The Source responded.

Piper was getting very angry by now. She of course couldn't tell this mortal that she needed it so she could try scrying for her son. "Breath Piper" Prue whispered. "It's just….I…..I…." Piper began to say. She couldn't speak as tears began to flow. "Look Misses Halliwell I realize how difficult this must be for you and your family. But I'm on your side. Now is there _anything_ else about your son I should know about, that might help find him?" Tristian asked. His demonic senses noticed the normally un-noticeable look exchanged between Leo and Piper in response to his question. "We've told you, Detective Morris and every other officer who's asked questions everything we know" Cole said, speaking up.

This amused the Source. "And you are" he asked. "Cole Turner, I'm the boy's Uncle." Tristian nodded. He then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, and typed in a few words. "Ahh yes, here you are. You're the husband of one Phoebe Halliwell, younger Sister of Piper Halliwell, correct?" Cole nodded. "It says here that your wife was married previously….actually several times." The Source glanced down at the phone's screen, reading over the notes Cole and written up years ago, when the Triad had employed him to destroy the Charmed Ones.

PHOEBE HALLIWELL

**POWER: **To see the Future and/or Past; Empathy; Levitation (Partial flight); & Pathokinesis

**EDUCATION:** San Francisco Community College

**OCCUPATION: **Advice Columnist at The Bay Mirror and Author of Finding Love. (She's working on a second book entitled Finding Happiness, and has a 3rd book idea titled The Bliss Of Parenthood)

**PREVIOUS EMPLOYMENT:** Catering, Quake Restaurant, Realty Assistant, Fortune Teller, Buckland's Auction House, Convalescent Hospital Worker

**FEARS: **Losing one of her sisters, Elevators, Losing a member of her family

**VULNERABILITY:** Susceptible to possession by Evil Forces, is easily swayed to the side of evil.

**KNOWN LOVE INTERESTS: **Michael Emmons, Brian Gross, Hans Fein, Clay Muniz, Eric McLean, Ethan Dubrovsky, Rex Buckland, Zack Estrin, Cole Turner / Belthazor (ex-husband), Leslie St. Claire, Jason Dean, Drake Demon, Dex Lawson (ex-husband), Coop / a Cupid (ex-husband)

**PERSONAL LIKES: **_Favorite Film:_ "Kill it Before it Dies". (B&W: 1958), _Favorite Artwork:_ "The Birth of Venus". Sandro Botticelli, _Favorite Book:_ "Sense and Sensibility". Jane Austen, _Favorite Song:_ Bittersweet Symphony

**HOBBIES: **Martial Arts, Arts & Crafts, Surfing the Internet

**ASTROLOGICAL SIGN: **Scorpio

**PERSONALITY PROFILE: **-Unknown—

**CHILDREN:** Christine (father-Cole).


	21. Chapter 21

"According to this" Tristian says, looking back up at Cole. "your wife was previously married…..many times in fact. And has quite a list of ex lovers. Most likely one of them has taken the boy. Since our background searches didn't find nearly as long of a list of past lovers for Piper or Paige." Internally, the Source was grinning from ear to ear, knowing that mentioning Phoebe's past lovers was pissing Cole off and tempting him to use his powers.

"Let's see" the Source began. "There was Michael, Brian, Hans, Clay, Eric, Ethan, Rex, Zack, ahh it appears you and your wife have been married before, Mister Turner. Then there was Leslie" Tristian raised a curious eyebrow. "A woman?" "No" Cole responded through gritted teeth. "Leslie is a man." Tristian nodded, laughing even harder on the inside, knowing he was really getting to Cole. "Where was I…oh yes…Jason, her boss, Drake, Dex, whom she was also married to, but the marriage was annulled, and then someone named Cooper, also another ex husband, and then you again Mister Turner…."

"My Au…..er cousin's love life has nothing to do with this officer" adult Wyatt stated, getting really irritated. "Really" Tristian countered. "Well I think it just might be the very reason for your _cousin_ Christopher's disappearance. More than likely with a woman who gets around as much as Misses Turner does, someone is bound to get pissed by being dumped for the next flavor of the month. Considering how respectable Misses Halliwell is, it surprises me somewhat that Phoebe is such a slut. But then again, Piper must be ashamed of her husband, in order to not take his last name, but instead calling herself Misses Halliwell."

The Source was very proud of himself. "That's it" Leo responded. "Officer, unless you have something to tell us, about information you've been able to get off that piece of evidence, then I suggest you leave now. You are at this moment, invading our privacy." Leo turned and looked at adult Melinda. "Mel, call Darryl and ask him to please come over right away." Melinda nodded, and ran for the kitchen to use the telephone.

Meanwhile on the stairs, Phoebe was furious. "Slut? Just who in the hell does he think he is" she thought to herself. She was about to stand up and march down the rest of the stairs and slap the smirk off his face when she felt a cool, gentle breeze which told her that Prue was near. "Let it go Pheebs. My instincts tell me he's trying to get someone to do something foolish. Perhaps to give him a reason to use that gun." Phoebe heard her big sister's advice in her mind and nodded and then took a calming breath. 

"We understand why you can't give us that, even though it's our son's" Leo says, gesturing towards the evidence bag. "Leo" Piper exclaims. Leo shoots his wife a look, which normally would come from her, telling her to be quite. "Can you at least tell us where you found it? You mentioned a park. Which one?" Tristian thought for a moment, while thinking "this is working out better than I planned". "Hyde Park, near the sewer." The Source finally answered. Then he grabbed up the evidence bag and began walking towards the front door.

As he did, he made sure to open the bag up slightly and allow a little toy car slip out onto the floor. When Tristian reached the Manor's front door he turned back to look at the Halliwells. "If you're hiding something or are responsible for your son's disappearance, I will find out. And you will rot in prison." Then he slightly bowed his head at Phoebe who was still sitting on the stairs. The Source pretended to act like he'd just noticed her now, but in truth, he'd sensed her presence as soon as she came down from the basement. "Ma'am" he said softly too her. Then he opened the front door and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to an unmarked police car and got in. The Source hated to travel like a mortal, but it was necessary in order to continue fooling the witches. He started the car's motor and drove away from the manor.

"Can you believe that guy!" Phoebe exclaimed, finally coming down the rest of the way and joining her family in the living room. Prue's spirit followed her and quickly became a solid human form. "Hi Aunt Prue" adult Wyatt replied with a smile upon seeing her. "Hi sweetie" she responded. "Leo, why didn't you insist he give that back to us. _We could have used it to scry for Chris!_" Piper yells. "Because Piper, that could have been too big of an exposure risk" Leo answers. Piper knows he's right as a witch, but as a mother she's pissed off. "**To hell with exposure**" Piper yells. "**I want my son back!** Both of them!" "Piper" Prue says calmly. "Sweetie, that's how I felt when that lunatic shot you when we were exposed trying to vanquish Shax." Prue says. "But the exposure and my using my powers on innocents, to save you couldn't go unpunished….."

Prue looked down at her feet them as the reality of what she was saying hit Phoebe, and then Piper. "Oh my God" Phoebe exclaimed. "That's why you died…..the Elders punished you for using your powers." "**_WHAT_**" Piper yells. "_Just who in the hell do they think they are_! You were saving my life…..saving their _precious_ Charmed Ones….." "By using my powers to punish the innocent" Prue counters. "Which was wrong. We learned that lesson when they sent us to the future to prevent Phoebe from being burnt at the stake." "Excuse me" Cole says, looking at his wife, after hearing this. "Burnt at the stake?" "Not now honey" Phoebe responds. "I'll explain later, I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

At Halliwell Manor, Piper was still enraged over the officer's reluctance to hand over his evidence in Chris's disappearance. Piper understood why he couldn't from a mortal point of view. But considering she was one of thee most powerful witches in the world; from a magical point of view, that evidence could easily bring her son home. Leo was standing next to Piper, with his arm around her, while Cole was scolding Phoebe for not staying upstairs in the Attic, where she would be safe. Adult Wyatt had Orbed to Magic School to get Christine and bring her home, while little Wyatt and little Melinda were in the kitchen eating their lunch; with Wyatt's shield surrounding the both of them.

Prue walked into the kitchen and told Wyatt it was safe and he quickly lowered his shield. "You're such a good boy" Prue said, smiling at him. "Always protecting your sister and brother." In the living room, adult Melinda then spotted a tiny metal object laying on the floor; the little toy car that Tristian had let slip out of the evidence bag on purpose. "What's that" she said, as she walked over to it and then bent down and picked it up. Her question captured everyone's attention. As Mel held up the little toy, Piper's eyes widened. "That belongs to Chris" Leo said. "Victor gave it to him for his birthday last year."

Melinda stared at the little object and then slowly nodded. "I seem to faintly remember this sitting on his dresser and he would never let me touch it, even when we got older" she said. Then the young witch smiled. "Let's try scrying for him with it." Before anyone could speak, Melinda turned and ran up to the Attic, with Piper and the others quickly following after her.

In the Underworld, adult Chris had finally gotten his younger self to get a little sleep, promising that he would watch out for him. So while little Chris was sleeping, adult Chris paced; thinking; trying to figure out what had happened, and how both versions of himself ended up here. At that moment, one of the evil trio of sisters walked in to the chamber with two demonic guards. "Oh good" Candy said. "You're finally awake." Chris noticed that the two guards were holding trays of what he assumed was supposed to be food for himself and his younger self.

The guards walked over to the cage and then Candy made a gesture with her hand and Chris heard the cage unlock. Now he had a choice to make. Chris realized that they were going to open up the cage door, in order to slide in the trays of food. He looked at his sleeping younger self and debated on what to do. Chris knew he had only seconds to make up his mind. He knew it was very important not only for his own future, but for the future of his family, especially Wyatt, that his younger self get home quickly and safely. But on the other hand, being older, and having more powers and more control over his powers, he would stand a better chance of escaping, and then returning with help to free the little boy.

Chris couldn't believe he had to make this type of choice. He saw the cage door open slightly and knew his time was up, it was now or possibly never. Adult Chris glanced over at his sleeping younger self. "I'll be back with help" he thought. Then adult Chris Orbed out of the cage, making sure to knock the demonic guards to the ground in the process. "No" Candy yelled as she saw him Orbing out. "DON'T JUST LAY THERE YOU FOOLS!" Candy screamed. "GET HIM OR THE SOURCE WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" The demonic guards quickly scrambled to their feet, while Candy's mind raced, trying to think of what she could do to stop Chris from escaping. She smiled. If she could stop Chris herself, the Source would surely reward her. But if she did nothing and he got away, the Source would have her head as well as the guard's.

Back at Halliwell Manor, everyone was up in the Attic; Melinda was sitting at a table, holding the scrying crystal above a map. The crystal spun around in her hands and then suddenly dropped. "Oh my God!" Melinda exclaimed. "I got him! Well at least one of them" she said. Piper held her breath, to afraid to hope that they'd finally found her son…both of them.

Chris had managed to Orb himself to the outer chamber before he was tackled to the ground by the guards. "Did you really think you could escape" Candy said, laughing. "You're in the Source's prison. And _no one_ escapes from here. Drag him back to his cell and take away his food." As the guards started to drag Chris back towards the cage, he began fighting to get free. Candy used one of her powers and telekinetically threw a small rock at Chris's head, knocking him out. The guards then quickly dragged him back to the cage.


	23. Chapter 23

In the Manor's Attic, just as quickly as the scrying crystal had dropped, it raised back up and began spinning around again. "What the hell" Piper exclaimed. "The crystal's never done that before" Prue stated. Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with her. "I don't get it" Melinda said, looking up at Wyatt. "I found him….the crystal found him and now a second later it's lost him again? How could that happen Wy?" "Wy?" Leo repeated. "Chris and I started calling him Wy when we're teenagers. It sorta stuck" Melinda explains, while Wyatt is thankful she didn't explain why they had started calling him that. "How did that nickname come about" Cole asked, and then noticed Wyatt blushing. "Long story, one you'll find out soon enough" Wyatt quickly answered.

He turned his attention back to the map and scrying crystal. "Let me try" he said to Melinda, who quickly handed him the crystal. Wyatt leaned over the table and said "Scrying secrets come to me, Drop again so I might see." To everyone's amazement the crystal dropped again, back on the spot where it had dropped when adult Chris had escaped from his prison. "Nice spell" Paige commented. "Yeah" Phoebe added. "Where'd you learn that?" Wyatt glanced at Melinda and the two realized that in this time, their Aunt Paige hadn't yet created that spell. Wyatt cleared his throat. "Ummm in our time it's in the Book. You guys just haven't wrote it yet must be." "Well, we can fix that" Paige said, and then she started to walk towards the Book Of Shadows. "Umm Aunt Paige, no" Melinda said. "You can't write it down in the Book yet." "Why not" Piper asked. "Because" Wyatt answered. "You guys haven't thought of it yet. Adding it into the Book now could possibly throw off the time line."

"You mean more than it already is" Phoebe added a bit sarcastically. "Yes" Prue answered. "He's right. If in this time you three haven't created that spell yet, then you can't add it to the Book Of Shadows now, just because you heard Wyatt use it and he told you that it their time it is in the Book." "But Prue" Paige said. "No Paige" Prue answered. "Even a tiny little spell like that one, if entered into the Book before it's time could throw things off. You might not have access to the Book at the time when you need that spell…..then what would you do?" "She's right" Piper finally said, and Paige sighed and walked back over by the table.

"So now what" Leo asked. "Mel and I go looking for Chris here. He had to be here at least for a moment" Wyatt said. "Err well…at least one of him was there." He looked at his sister, confused. "This is really giving me a headache" he commented. "Dito" Melinda said. Leo and the others laughed, recognizing how much like Piper the pair were. "Want some asprin" Piper offered. "No thanks Mom. We'd better get going" Wyatt answered. Melinda stood up and took hold of her brother's hand. "We'll be back" she said. Wyatt began to Orb them out when Piper reached out and grabbed hold of Wyatt's shirt sleeve, pulling him back.

"Oh no you don't" she said. "You're not going anywhere without me." "But Mom" Wyatt began to protest. "You're not going anywhere without all of us" Paige chimmed in. "Aunt Paige, no. It could be too dangerous" Melinda said as memories of her Aunt's death in their time flooded her mind. She glanced over and Cole, who was now her Uncle, instead of Coop, which was completely confusing to her and Wyatt. "Well I'll go" Cole stated, and then looked at Phoebe. "But you are staying right here." "Hell no" Phoebe responded. The group began to argue amongst themselves about who should go and who should stay when suddenly Piper whistled loudly to get their attention.

"Phoebe stays put. Don't argue Pheebs, you're pregnant. I won't have something happening to your baby on my conscious." Piper said. "Besides, little Wyatt and baby Melinda need someone here, to protect them." Then she looked at Wyatt and Melinda. "I'm going with you, and there will be no buts about it. That's my son out there…both of them. And I'm going to bring them home." Piper looked away then. "And I can't risk something happening to either of you two" she added softly, causing Leo to hug her. Wyatt looked at his baby sister; they both knew there was no point in fighting with the Sisters. Wyatt sighed, praying this wasn't a bad idea. "Okay Mom" he said. "Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Leo stay here with little us" Melinda suggested. "Maybe Aunt Prue too…." She was cut off by Prue shaking her head no. Melinda sighed then. "Okay fine."

An hour later, little Chris woke up, and found the older man laying on the floor of the cage. "Wake up please" he pleaded, shaking his adult self. At that same time, Wyatt, Melinda, Piper, Paige, Prue and Leo appeared in the Underworld, in the chamber where the cage had been located. The group began looking around for clues. "Wy, look" Mel said, pointing to the floor. Wyatt walked over to his sister and looked down. "Magical Prison Cage" Wyatt commented. Piper and the others quickly ran over to her children and looked at the floor. She saw nothing. "I don't see anything" she commented. Wyatt and Melinda looked at each other and then quickly realized that their mother and aunts had never come across this magical object before.

"That could be because you don't know what to look for" Wyatt explained. "We've seen this before in our time" Melinda added. "So what are you seeing" Leo asked. "Faint traces of a magical powder" Wyatt said, as he knelt down to examine the dust more closely. He ran his index finger along the trail of dust that apparently only he and Mel could see and then held his finger up so he could get a closer look. "Mel check it out" he said, holding his finger out. Melinda looked closely and then nodded. "Black powder" she replied, to which Piper's eyes widened in horror. "Black powder? As in gun powder?! Someone has my baby trapped in a cage made from gun powder?!" She exclaimed, clearly getting angry and panicking.

"No Mom" Wyatt said as he sniffed the powder on the tip of his finger. "Eww" Paige remarked, causing everyone to chuckle. "I wouldn't say that if I were Aunt Paige" Mel said smiling. "You're the one who will teach us this trick someday." Paige looked ill, which made everyone chuckle….it felt good to laugh; it had been so long since any of them, especially Piper had found anything worthy of laughing at. "It's a magical black powder. Mainly used in evil magic" Wyatt told his family. "What type of evil magic" Prue asked. "A certain spell or potion?"


	24. Chapter 24

Melinda shook her head. "No. To be honest we've never been able to pin this powder down to a certain use. It seems to just be used in powerful spells or potions or powerful magic in general" she said. "Yeah" Wyatt said, sighing. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I think we need Aunt Phoebe." Melinda looked at her brother and nodded; she knew what he was thinking. "Premonition" she said, to which Wyatt nodded his head. "I'll go get her" Paige said. While Paige was gone, the group continued to search the room.

Just as Paige was returning, with Phoebe and Cole, who had refused to let Phoebe come alone. Prue picked a small toy jack up off the floor. "Look" she said, holding the object up for everyone to see. "A toy jack" Leo questioned. Piper's eyes widened. "Chris" she said softly. "He was here. At least my little Chris was." "Piper" Leo said, trying to caution his wife about getting her hopes up. "Don't Piper me Leo, how else would a child's toy like that be down here in the Underworld, near some mysterious magical black powder used for powerful evil magic." Piper said.

Spotting Phoebe, Wyatt led her over to where the traces of magical powder were and guided her hand down towards it so she could touch the spot. "Try and get a premonition Aunt Phoebe" he said. "We're almost sure that at least little Chris was here." "We _know_ he was here" Piper said, correcting her son. Phoebe nodded and then closed her eyes and began to concentrate. "I hope this works" she said softly. "Please let me get a premonition."

Meanwhile, little Chris woke up and found himself in a new place. At first he got excited, thinking that while he was sleeping his Mommy and Aunts had rescued him. But that excitement quickly faded away when he saw the man named Chris, that he'd met earlier laying on the ground. The little boy climbed off the cot he'd been sleeping on and ran over to the other Chris and began shaking his shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

Little Chris began to panic, wishing he could heal like his brother. "Come on, wake up please. I'm scared." The little boy looked up towards the ceiling and then loudly yelled "AUNTIE PAIGE! MOMMY! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Back at the chamber where the two Chris's had been being held, Phoebe was desperately trying to get a premonition. While she was doing that, both Piper and Paige stiffened. Piper instantly began looking around the room. "Piper what's wrong" Prue asked. "I swore I heard Chris calling for Mommy just now" Piper answered. Paige's eyes widened. "Me too. I swore I heard him calling for me." Just then Phoebe gasped, and the three sisters knew what that meant.

"What did you see Pheebs" Prue asked. "They were here" Phoebe sad. "Chris tried to escape…" "Escape" Piper exclaimed. "He's just a little boy!" "No Piper" Phoebe said. "Not him, the one from the future." "Oh" Piper responded. "What happened" Paige asked. "He got caught." "What else Phoebe" Piper demanded. "Where is my son….er….sons….oh hell you know what I mean!" Phoebe sighed. "I don't know Piper. That's all I saw."

Piper got angry. "Damn it! That means we still know _nothing_!"


End file.
